Un Descanso Para El Corazón
by TakeoHigurashi
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que queda cuando esa persona que amas te rompe el corazón? ¿Puedes volver a levantarte y amar a alguien más? ¿O abandonaras la esperanza? Alguien que ha estado todo ese tiempo para ti. ¿Te darías esa oportunidad de amar? KIKURO – MIDOTAKA – KASAMURO – AOKAGA – MURAAKA -
1. Chapter 1 - La Boda

_Hola chicos de Fanfiction, este es Takeo. (°u°)/ Mucho gusto de finalmente de conocerlos. Espero les guste el fic, tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo. Voy atrasado con mis actualizaciones en Fanfiction, contrario a AmorYaoi. Pero prometo ponerme al corriente. Y pues, estare mas presente aqui, asi que llevémonos bien._

_Bueno, sin mas que decir, espero disfruten la lectura y diganme sus comentarios._

[]

Capítulo 1 - Boda

_Hoy se celebra una boda, todo el lugar esta hermosamente arreglado con tonalidades pálidas, flores, manteles, moños y lazos por todas partes. Las sonrisas y conversaciones amenas inundan el lugar, volviéndolo más agradable y animado._

_Las personas comienzan a llegar, llenando la capilla, ocupando sus respectivos lugares de acuerdo por parte de quien persona vienen presentes. Todo a cargo de una hermosa chica de cabellos castaño hasta los hombros, su vestido blanco, portando una tableta en la mano, anotando quienes ya están presentes y quienes faltan. Suspira, esbozando una sonrisa, aprieta la tableta contra su pecho y sale en busca de los susodichos, dando pequeños saltillos en su camino._

_Hoy es el día._

[******************************]

En la habitación están todos nerviosos, pero nadie más que el chico frente al espejo, quiere salir corriendo de ahí, saltar por la ventana parece la mejor opción posible, pero no puede hacerlo. Sus pensamientos se debaten. Toma una respiración, justo como le dijo su amigo hace 45 minutos cuando lo vio tan rígido que podría pasar por una estatua.

Se mira en el espejo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Su rostro en pánico lo recibe, tiene que calmarse un poco, no puede llegar al altar de esa manera. En realidad no quiere llegar al altar, pero su novio (prometido) quiere hacerlo. Y eso le hace inmensamente feliz, saber que quiere dar el siguiente paso.

Honestamente hace algunos meses pensar en casarse era un tabú, no es que no lo amara o no quisiera, solo que… había habido ciertos percances que los distanciaron y ahora estaban casándose. Tragó, apretando su mano.

_Basta, deja de pensar tonterías. Hoy te casas._

- Dios, hoy me caso. – hiperventilando, comenzó a abanicarse con su mano, quiso pasar su mano sobre su frente, pero desarreglaría el cabello que tanto habían tardado para dejar liso, puesto que su cabello mañanero no ayudaba mucho.

Tomó asiento, echándose aire, bebió del vaso con agua que le habían dejado junto a la mesa. Eso lo tranquilizo un momento. Luego volvió al espejo, arreglando su saco y mirándose varias veces. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par, un rubio emocionado se abalanzo sobre él, pero lo esquivó, haciéndose a un lado.

- Kurokocchi, te ves… hermoso – dijo su amigo, dando un gran suspiro, lo que le avergonzó un poco, arreglándose el cabello hacia atrás.

- Oh, gracias, Kise-kun. En realidad, estoy muerto de nervios – admitió, sintiendo el traje más pequeño. Su amigo colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, sacudiéndole levemente.

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Es tu boda. Hoy es tu boda. Tuya.

- Jajajaja – rio, aún más nervioso. ¿ese era su intento para animarlo? – tienes razón. Hoy es mi boda. Muchas gracias por estar aquí – eso, concentrarse en otras cosas además de caminar al altar.

- Tetsu-kun – se giró hacia la voz chillona de su amiga peli rosa, que se le colgaba del cuello, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Kuroko, guau – un chico de lentes camino dentro, arreglando su corbata, no se había dado cuenta que estaba mal colocada. Su senpai le sonrió.

- Hyuuga-senpai, Momoi-san, llegaron. – hizo una reverencia – gracias.

- Claro, no me perdería esta boda – dijo la peli rosa sacando una grabadora de su bolso.

Entre platicas y tonterías, pasaron el tiempo, Kuroko fue perdiendo más y más el nerviosismo de hacia algunos minutos. Ahora podía respirar con tranquilidad. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora en el reloj y supo que pronto seria la hora.

- ¿Y Kiyoshi-senpai? – le pregunto a su excapitán.

- Oh, se quedó saludando en la entrada a los invitados.

- Bien. – respondió, pero su senpai lo entendió, acariciando su pierna para calmarlo.

- Tranquilo, todo está bajo control. Riko se ha encargado de todo.

- Oh, justo como se esperaba de la ex coach de Seirin. Ella también se encargó de su boca, ¿no? – la pelirosa se dirigió hacia Hyuuga, quien no pudo evitar no sonrojarse por esa afirmación.

- Así es, aunque estaba ocupada se dio un espacio por nosotros – sonrió.

Un pequeño golpe se escuchó en la puerta y Riko entro, con un grupo de chicos que le pedían confirmación aquí y allá. Le dio un fuerte golpe a cada uno y se fueron saliendo de la habitación. Se giró hacia todos, recobrando la sonrisa en su rostro.

- 15 minutos más.

- Senpai, muchas gracias.

- Kuroko-kun, te ves tan lindo. Kagami-kun, tiene mucha suerte.

- Gracias por hacerte cargo de todo. Realmente lo aprecio.

- Es un placer para mí. No puedo creer que se casan.

- Riko-chan, tranquila, arruinaras tu maquillaje – le advirtió su amiga pelirosa, ahora eran buenas amigas que compartían secretos y bebían durante los fines de semana, burlándose de los hombres, como cualquier amiga de secundaria. – dejemos a solas a los chicos, ¿sí?

- Espera, Junpei. ¿puedes decirle a Kagami-kun que tiene que estar en el altar ahora mismo?

- Claro, yo le digo. Regreso en un momento.

- No hay problema. Los veré en la capilla. – sonrió.

- Este… le acompaño – dijo el rubio, despidiéndose de su amigo con un abrazo – nos vemos Kurokocchi.

[****************************************]

Lo único que se escuchaban eran cuchicheos de algunos invitados y el sonido de sus pisadas sobre la alfombra, se estaba volviendo incomodo hablar, asi que Hyuuga rompió el silencio, pero el rubio se le adelanto.

- Ufff, se ve tan feliz – a pesar de decirlo, su expresión era contradictoria, casi como si estuviera aguantando que le clavaran una aguja en el dedo pulgar con un martillo.

- Lo sé. Por cierto, Kise, lo estás haciendo muy bien – le miro de reojo, no hubo cambio de actitud – Creí que harías un drama porque se casa. ¿acaso te rendiste?

- Hyuugacchi, yo… no puedo arruinarle su día, si él es feliz con Kagamicchi lo aceptare, aunque no me guste. Lo amo, pero él ama a otro. El típico cliché.

- Lo siento.

- No hay problema. No es como si fuera a morir de soledad o algo así. Aun así no me doy por vencido, Kurokocchi se puede divorciar o enviudar, ¿no? – sonrió, con esa típica sonrisa que hicieron que Hyuuga le diera un fuerte golpe.

- ¡OI! ¿eso es algo que debas decir el día de la boda?

- Solo es una broma, Hyuugacchi.

- No digas estupideces y démonos prisa.

- Si, si, lo siento.

Estaban en la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo, pero antes de poder tocar, un ruido los detuvo. Algo se había roto dentro, de cristal tal vez. Hyuuga iba a abrir, pero Kise se lo impidió, negando con la mirada.

- Oi, Taiga, respóndeme – ambos se quedaron de piedra, esa era la voz de Aomine, fácil de identificar.

- … - al parecer no hubo respuesta, solo otro golpe seco.

- ¿Deberíamos…?

- Hyuugachi, no. Espera un momento.

- Pero… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Aomine

- DÍMELO, OTRA VEZ. DI QUE NO ME AMAS.

- Aomine, yo… - esta vez fue Kagami quien hablo, su tono de voz más apagado. Culpabilidad en sus palabras.

- ¿Realmente… realmente te casaras con Tetsu? – por el sonido se escuchaba se podía adivinar que Aomine estaba… llorando. Kise era el más sorprendido, puesto que jamás había escuchado al moreno de esa forma.

- Si – fue la contestación rápida de Kagami.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo amo.

- No me jodas, Taiga. Estas mintiendo. Si amaras a Tetsu no habrías ido a mi departamento hace 2 días. – ahora fueron los dos sujetos de afuera que se quedaron de piedra. ¿Qué había dicho?

- No estaba pensando claro.

- ¿es así? Entonces, dímelo. Quiero escuchar que me lo digas; no te amo, Daiki. Hazlo.

- Yo… - hubo un largo silencio, el corazón de los chicos estaba a punto de saltar de sus pechos. ¿Cómo había dado todo una vuelta así? Hoy había una boda, ¿Cómo? -… no… no… no puedo...

- Taiga...

- Si, te amo, Daiki, te amo mucho. – otro ruido seco se escuchó. Kise apretó los puños.

- Idiota, realmente eres un bakagami - sonidos extraños, que podían ser entendidos por ambos.

Kise quiso ser el primero en golpearlos, ambos, esos dos bastardos habían jugado con el corazón de la persona que amaba y aun así él no podía dejarlos. Le mintieron y ahora le romperían el corazón. Sintiendo esa rabia crecer en su interior dio un puntapié a la puerta y entro, encontrando a los dos susodichos abrazados y con la boca ocupando la contraria. Al ver al rubio, se separaron y desviaron la mirada.

Estaba furioso. Pero no fue él quien lanzo el primer golpe, sino Hyuuga, que se lanzó sobre Kagami, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, lo llevo contra la pared, tomándolo de la camisa.

- ¡Eres un hijo de perra! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué hay de Kuroko? ¿Por qué has hecho toda esta mierda si no sentías lo mismo? – a pesar de decirlo en tono furioso, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor y de decepción. Aomine trato de quitárselo, pero se lo quito dándole un golpe, Hyuuga estaba a neones de estar bien, quería partirle la cara a Kagami y luego a Aomine.

- Lo siento, senpai – le propino otro golpe en la cara y lo libero, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

- No me llames así, tú no eres nada.

- Yo…

- Lo que digas ahora no servirá de nada. Tú ya no tienes palabra que valga, Kagami. – se limpió la mano, donde un rastro de sangre del labio de Kagami quedaba.

- Tú no puedes entender que nos amamos. – dijo Aomine, enojado, detrás de él.

- Esto no es amor.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque yo lo conozco, lo tengo en mi cama todas las noches y las mañanas al despertar. Ustedes han jugado con el corazón de mi compañero y amigo. Tú, Kagami, debes hacerte responsable de todo esto.

- Lo sé.

- Ahora mismo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle esto? Creí que eras algo más, pero esto… es una decepción. Lo siento por Kuroko. Él realmente te amaba. – desvía la mirada, aunque no lo parezca, Hyuuga está llorando. No puede imaginarse la expresión de Kuroko y como reaccionara. Siente que todo esto lo destruirá. No quiere verlo así. Dios, quiere gritar y golpear a Kagami hasta que sus nudillos sangren, pero sabe que no solucionara nada así.

- Yo… no quería herirlo.

- Pero lo hiciste. Vámonos, Kise – le dijo al menor, tomándolo de la manga del traje, pero antes de irse, una figura pequeña y delgada apareció en la puerta, su traje blanco. Los miró, un tanto sorprendido.

- Se-Senpai, ¿Qué paso? Escuchamos un ruido fuerte y nos preocupamos – dijo, Kise no sabía que decir, ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora?

- Kuroko… yo… - fue Kagami quien se acercó al peli azul.

- Dios mío, ¿Qué te paso? Oh, no. Momoi-san llama a Riko-senpai y dile que necesitamos tiempo, Kagami-kun tuvo un accidente.

- Si, enseguida.

- No, Kuroko, espera.

- ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo. ¿Cómo te lastimaste así? ¿te peleaste nuevamente con Aomine-kun por tonterías? Está bien, solo te curaremos y quedaras guapo otra vez – sonrió de la forma más inocente y enamorada, arreglándole el saco que estaba arrugado y estaba manchado con agua. El corazón se Kagami se oprimió, por lo que iba a hacer, por lo que iba a pasar, porque esa sonrisa desaparecería en un segundo. Porque heriría a alguien que lo amaba.

Ni Kise, ni Hyuuga, o Aomine se atrevía a interrumpirlo. En su lugar fue Kagami quien tomando las manos del menor contra las suyas lo miro fijamente, deteniendo su curación. Trago en seco al ver los ojos azules mirándolo fijamente. Un nudo se creó en su garganta, pero se armó de valor.

- Kuroko, te quiero, ¿lo sabes? – beso su mano suavemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, apretó los ojos y lo volvió a mirar. Kuroko estaba preocupado por la reacción de Kagami, así que extendió su mano y limpio las lágrimas. Kagami volvió a tomar sus manos y las apretó, con un poco más de fuerza.

- Claro que lo sé, yo también, Kagami – kun – apretó sus manos más fuerte, esto que iba a decir destruiría su hermosa sonrisa, pero debía ser honesto. El labio le temblaba.

- Yo… te… mentí – dice finalmente, Kuroko lo miraba, aun sin entender.

- No te entiendo. ¿sobre qué? – hubo una larga pausa, Kagami no sabía qué hacer, las palabras estaban en su boca, pero el nudo en su garganta y el dolor en su estómago era sofocante. Tragó en seco, sintiendo la lengua áspera. Mirando fijamente ese par de ojos azul celeste. Tomó una respiración larga y finalmente lo dijo, tartamudeando al principio.

- Es… yo… amo a Aomine. – admitió, bajando la mirada para no mirar la decepción en la cara de Kuroko. Quien se quedó de piedra, casi como si el aire se le fuera de los pulmones, las palabras entraron en sus oídos, pero todo se volvió un horrible zumbido. Algo le oprime el pecho de una manera tan fuerte que siente que le desgarra. Se soltó de las manos del pelirrojo, levantándose de su asiento y salió de la habitación con pasos tranquilos, como si nada. Kagami le siguió, pasando de alto a Aomine. – Kuroko, espera. Déjame explicártelo. Por favor. – corre detrás suyo.

- ¡Déjame en paz, por favor!

- Oi, Kuroko – lo jala del brazo, pero cuando lo hace encararlo, la visión que tiene de Kuroko lo destruye. Kuroko tiene los ojos rojos, lagrimas salen sin parar, sus hombros rígidos y el pequeño llanto hace que sus labios se deformen. Se sacude del agarre de Kagami.

- ¡SUELTAME! – grita, alejándose a paso veloz. Kuroko atraviesa el largo pasillo como una tromba, ignorando los gritos de los demás compañeros. Entra a la habitación y se encierra con llave. Kagami golpea la puerta con el puño varias veces.

Todos los demás invitados se dan cuenta del show, solo sus amigos comienzan a perseguirle, Momoi, Riko, Hyuuga y Kise le impiden el paso a Kagami, alejándolo de la puerta.

- Kuroko, por favor. Lo siento. Lo siento. – pero no se rinde, continua llamando a su "pareja". Aunque le ponen una barricada de brazos para alejarlo. El llanto en el interior, nadie se atreve a abrir la puerta. Tampoco es que puedan, el seguro esta puesto por dentro. Kise intenta acercarse, siente que necesita estar junto a su amigo.

- ¡CÁLLATE! ME MENTISTE… NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HICIERAS ESTO. SOLO DEBISTE DECIRMELO… ¡AHHHH! ¡Soy tan estúpido! – ruidos de cosas rompiéndose en el interior, unos miembros del personal se acercan a ellos al ver la escena y preguntan si deben llamar a seguridad o algo, pero niegan. Diciendo que todo estará bien y que lo pagaran si es necesario.

Los ruidos cesan, después de unos minutos, al girar la perilla, la puerta se abre de par en par. Toda la habitación hecha un caos. Vidrios y otras cosas tiradas. Las cortinas están desarregladas, y penden de una esquina. Los arreglos florales desechos, el agua escurriendo por las paredes del impacto de haber sido arrojados ahí. Las flores pisadas y el espejo de la esquina roto por la mitad.

Todos buscan a Kuroko por todas partes, pero nadie parece encontrarlo. Kagami se tira al suelo, con la frente contra las manos, regañándose internamente. Nadie le dice nada, Aomine se mantiene alejado, pegado a la pared, queriendo acercarse a Kagami y reconfortarlo, pero algo le retiene.

Kise no espera a las instrucciones de Momoi o de Riko, sale a donde están los padrinos de Kuroko, buscándolo con la mirada. No esta. Se muerde el labio, Akashi nota que el rubio está preocupado, así que el primero en acercarse es él, dejando su lugar, indicando que detengan todo. Los murmullos de los que están sentados, incluso el padre está sorprendido. Midorima les calma indicando que todo está bien.

- Ryouta, ¿Qué sucede? – Akashi le mira, indicándole que le diga rápidamente lo que está pasando. Kise se rinde ante la presión de su amigo y decide comunicárselo, también puede ayudar en su búsqueda.

- Kurokocchi acaba de escapar.

- ¿Qué? Espera, ¿Qué acabas de decir, Ryouta?

- Lo que oíste, Akashicchi. Kurokocchi no está, desapareció.

- ¿A dónde?

- No lo sé. – pasándose la mano sobre la frente, desarreglando sus cabellos. Tratando de pensar donde podría estar Kuroko. Akashi toma el celular y comienza a llamar a medio mundo. Cuando Kagami cruza el umbral, deja el teléfono y se lanza sobre él, golpeándole, aun con el celular en la mano, que hace que el golpe duela aun mas, para ambos. Kagami cae al suelo, es el día de golpear a Kagami por su estupidez.

- ¿Qué hiciste Taiga? ¿Qué le hiciste a Tetsuya? – nuevamente listo para golpearlo, pero Midorima le retiene, tratando de calmarlo. Murasakibara se coloca a su lado, por si el más alto intenta algo contra su esposo.

- Akashi, eso no cambiara nada. Déjalo.

- Puedo castigarlo por su idiotez.

El pasillo es un caos, todos están corriendo, buscando a Kuroko, Riko está que revienta a golpes a los que se le acercan por confirmaciones y que si el novio está listo. Momoi por otro lado ya no puede mantener tranquilos a los invitados. Akashi ha llamado a medio mundo, pero nadie tiene pista de Kuroko, es como si el novio se hubiera vuelto invisible.

Aomine, por órdenes de Momoi, ha levantado un comunicado a sus compañeros para que encuentren a Kuroko en la carretera si alguien lo ve.

Kise está terminando de revisar que las cosas de Kuroko tampoco están en el vestíbulo, su ropa, su billetera, todo desaparecido. Encuentra la ropa que llevaba puesta en un rincón, la ha dejado atrás a propósito.

Si se ha llevado sus tarjetas y su identificación pueden rastrearlo con ello y Akashi tiene contactos que podrían hacerlo. Salta al sentir su celular vibrando en el bolsillo. Lo abre rápidamente, deslizando la tapa hacia arriba y se da cuenta que es un mensaje de Kuroko. Llama a Akashi con la mano para que se acerque.

- Akashicchi, Kurokocchi me envió un mensaje.

- ¿Qué dice? – asiente, presionando el botón y el mensaje aparece en la pantalla.

- _Lo siento. La boda se cancela. No me busquen. Me tomare un descanso. Adiós, a todos._

[***********]

_Hoy se celebra una boda, todo el lugar esta hermosamente arreglado con tonalidades pálidas, flores, manteles, moños y lazos por todas partes. Las sonrisas y conversaciones amenas inundan el lugar, volviéndolo más agradable y animado._

_El novio ha desaparecido tras descubrir que su prometido le engañaba con su mejor amigo. Todos han dejado de buscarlo. La boda se ha cancelado. Kuroko Tetsuya ha desaparecido y nadie tiene una pista de su paradero. Lo que se dice; "lo ha dejado plantado"._


	2. Chapter 2 - Blue Shadow

[Capitulo 2 – Blue Shadow]

Algunas veces, los cambios son necesarios. Los necesitas para sanar, para crecer, para volver a empezar desde cero.

_Todos los niños estaban tranquilos, más que nada porque la profesora los había puesto a trabajar. Aún faltaban 15 minutos para el receso, así que comenzó a pasar de pupitre a pupitre, revisando que todos estuvieran dibujando lo encargado. Motivando con un "buen dibujo", "bien hecho", "hermoso sol sonriente" a los pequeños Picassos._

_Se detuvo junto a un pequeño de cabellos rubios que parecía estar masacrando la pobre crayola al pasarla con entusiasmo sobre el papel, a su lado un peli celeste que hacia círculos en silencio, sin dejar de colorear. La profesora se agacho, mirando lo que dibujaba en el papel._

- _¿Qué es lo que estas dibujando, Ryou-chan? – pregunto, arreglándose el cabello que le caía por un costado. El niño levanto la vista, esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Sus pequeños y expresivos ojos brillando de felicidad._

- _Ummm, esto… soy yo – dijo, mostrando su dentadura, donde uno de los primeros dientes se había desprendido, dándole un aire más cómico y dulce. La profesora asintió, mirando el dibujo, donde efectivamente una forma de color amarillo aparecía con una enorme sonrisa y un moño en el cuello, vistiendo un traje negro. Arrugando el entrecejo, le señalo con el dedo la pequeña mancha azul a un costado del rubio._

- _¿y él, quién es?_

- _Es… Kurokocchi – admitió, sus mejillas sonrojándose tenuemente. La profesora sonrió. – cuando sea grande… ¡cuando sea grande yo seré el esposo de Kurokocchi! – cualquier adulto lo tomaría como un juego infantil, pero al ver la expresión del pequeño rubio totalmente decidida, solo se limitó a sonreír, revolviéndole los cabellos suavemente. _

- _Ya veo, pero debes pedirle a sus padres su bendición, como todo buen hombre. _

- _Tiene razón. _

- _Y a Tetsu-chan. Si el acepta entonces todo lo demás es más fácil._

- _¡Kurokocchi…! – lo llamo, el más tranquilo se giró hacia él. Dejando su labor inconclusa, la profesora se quedó mirándolos. _

- _Si, Kise-kun._

- _Tu… ¿te gustaría…. digo si quieres… te gustaría ser Kise Tetsuya? - grito a todo pulmón el pequeño, apretando las manos en pequeños puños a sus costados, bajando la mirada. _

_El peli celeste lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos, el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas hasta sus orejas, provocando que el estallara en un sinfín de colores, sin embargo sin cambiar su expresión seria. _

- _A-Aún somos pequeños._

- _Lo sé, me refiero a cuando seamos grandes. Mucho más grandes, así te podré llevar cargando a nuestra casa después de que nos casemos, como haría un buen esposo._

- _Kise-kun, yo… ¿sí?_

- _¿eh?_

- _Lo hare, solo si te conviertes en un adulto responsable. Si lo haces, no solo llevare tu apellido, sino también tu hijo. _

- _¿lo prometes?_

- _Sí._

- _Bien, me convertiré en el mejor hombre adulto para que Kurokocchi, como mi esposa, este orgulloso de mi. _

_La profesora no sabía si reírse o llamar a sus padres, así que no hizo ninguna. Solo se limitó a indicarles que se dieran prisa con sus trabajos y dejaran los juegos para más tarde. Ambos pequeños con una sonrisa en sus rostros, la profesora se quedó mirándolos un rato más hasta que tocaron la campana del receso. _

_Divertida. Sería interesante ver esa promesa cumplirse. _

_Aunque, quién sabe. _

[2 años después]

Kise baja del coche, indicándole que debe regresar en 45 minutos por él. El conductor asiente y se va. La ciudad nocturna le saluda cuando este le ha dejado, las luces de las calles se iluminan, y después de ver como la ciudad se llena de luces de diferentes colores luminosos, Kise se arregla la gabardina, cubriéndose hasta por encima de la nariz, mete las manos dentro de los bolsillos, esperando que así se pueda resguardar del frio mortal y no perder la sensibilidad de los dedos.

Mirando alrededor, rostros de personas que lo reconocen instantáneamente, tomándole fotos y mandándole un beso. A pesar de ser de noche, hay demasiada gente. Parece que la ciudad vuelve a la vida durante la noche. Rueda los ojos, un poco cansado, no está ahí para tonterías de trabajo. Tiene negocios que hacer. Aunque eso no evita que corresponda con una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño.

El celular suena, lo saca de su bolsillo y contesta. Sus dientes castañeando por el frio que golpea sus mejillas, aun así se las ingenia para formular palabra.

- Diga.

- _Oi, Kise, ¿Dónde estás?_

- Senpai, ya llegue. No te veo. – acercando su otra mano para transmitirle el calor de su propio aliento. Que no consigue efecto alguno.

- _Voltea, tonto_. – se gira tal y como su senpai le indica, encontrándoselo. El azabache guarda su celular en su pantalón, esbozando una amigable sonrisa hacia el rubio. Se acerca, saludándolo con su mano mientras guarda el aparato en su bolsillo. Se inclina un poco para poder reconocerlo, aunque después de ver el ceño fruncido se da cuenta que si es él.

- Senpai. Dios, cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿estás más pequeño?

- Oh, qué valor tienes al decirle algo así a tu senpai. – sonríe, apretando los puños frente a él. Kise niega, disculpándose.

- Lo… lo siento.

- No importa. Vamos, te llevare. – le indica con un gesto que le siga. Así lo hace. Tienen que esperar en donde está un semáforo en rojo. Kise quiere preguntar, pero los nervios son mayores, apenas puede contenerse.

Atraviesan la calle, apartándose del montón de gente, metiéndose por donde está un callejón. Bajan unas escaleras pequeñas de 5 peldaños. Oscuro, van alejándose de la gente, en el callejón solo se ve una luz de color verde al final, debajo de está esta un hombre robusto, cuidando la puerta detrás de él. Se siente como si estuviera comprando crack.

Aún tiene tiempo de preguntar antes de llegar al final del callejón. Sus nervios han aumentado aún más. Siente como si le fuera a saltar algo encima en cualquier momento. Tal vez una rata o algún vagabundo salvaje.

- Senpai. – le llama, tocándole el hombro sutilmente. Colocándose a un costado suyo. El otro va aminorando el paso y levanta la vista hacia él.

- ¿sí?

- ¿Cómo lo encontraste? – finalmente pregunta, tragando en seco. Sus dedos inquietos.

- Yo no lo encontré, fue un amigo mío. Es detective, le mostré la foto que me diste y me dijo que se le hacía conocido. Investigó un poco y dio con su paradero. – aunque su senpai se lo está diciendo de fe propia, aun así no puede creérselo. Han sido 2 años desde que él desapareció y nadie supo más de su existencia, como si se hubiera desvanecido. Búsquedas, detectives, policías, afiches de "perdido" y nada.

Hasta ahora. ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Esa era su mayor pregunta. Quería preguntarle a su superior, pero sabía que él no sabía nada. No era la persona en cuestión.

- No lo entiendo. Ni los hombres de Akashi pudieron encontrarlo. ¿Cómo…? – Kasamatsu se gira hacia Kise, tomándolo de los brazos, sacudiéndolo. Niega con la cabeza repetidas veces, con una expresión seria.

- Kise, yo tampoco lo sé, ¿sí? Lo hice porque parecías decaído y es importante para ti. Mira, yo creo que debo advertírtelo antes, pero… él no es el mismo que conociste antes.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. – señalándole la puerta. Dio por terminada la conversación en el callejón.

Deteniéndose frente al guarida, quien les regalo una mirada penetrante a cada uno, examinándolos de pies a cabeza con una ceja enarcada, Kasamatsu le extendió una pequeña tarjeta, que tomó entre sus dedos y después de observarla cuidadosamente, simplemente abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar. Haciéndose a un lado, no le quito el ojo de encima de Kise, bueno, más que nada a su trasero.

Resopló, un tanto molesto. Él no estaba para esos circos infantiles y mucho menos con gorilas, después de todo estaba ahí por otros asuntos. Aunque le había halagado el gesto. Siguiendo a su senpai a través del lugar, por un momento se sintió perdido entre el aroma a tabaco (tal vez hierba) y alcohol que flotaba.

Observo el lugar a su alrededor. Tenía ese aire de bar antiguo, tal vez de un estilo inglés mezclado con detalles góticos. La barra del bar parecía ser lo más moderno del lugar. Sin embargo, una larga baranda de madera dividía el lugar en dos plantas. La parte de arriba, donde estaba la barra, donde se encontraba Kise y la segunda que estaba tres peldaños abajo, y donde una serie de mesas distribuidas por todo el lugar reinaba, usadas por varios clientes que fumaban en compañía de sus amigos o se ahogaban en alcohol. Además de la gran pasarela que estaba en el frente, cubierta por un telón de satín rojo.

Había muy poca luz. Lámparas de tenues tonos dorados que iluminaban el lugar, las paredes tenían un papel tapiz rojizo oscuro, con estampados de flores de Iis (lirio) de color rojo un poco más claro y doradas. Algunas cortinas caían y le daban cierto toque más victoriano, acomodadas en forma de abanicos, algunas de estas cortinas (doseles) cubrían varias mesas a los costados, apartadas de la gente, dándoles privacidad a quien la necesitaba.

Era como esos antiguos clubes donde se vendían prostitutas, de aquellos que había visto millones de veces en las películas. Viendo a varios sujetos trajeados en una mesa, fumando, sintió cierta curiosidad al verlos tan animados y levantando sus copas al aire, hasta que uno de ellos le guiño el ojo. Produciéndole un escalofrió.

Kasamatsu lo tomó de la mano y lo guío hasta la barra, donde un guapo chico los atendió, en especial al senpai, que o ignoraba el flirteo del otro o no estaba interesado en el chico. Kise rio un poco.

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Tranquilo, ya aparecerá. Casi es la hora. – le da un trago a su bebida, no demasiado, lo suficiente para quitarse el sabor amargo de la boca. Tiene la garganta seca. Kise niega cuando le indica si desea algo.

El mismo chico que ha atendido a Kasamatsu se acerca, recargándose en el borde sobre sus codos, mirando a ambos chicos. Una sonrisa coqueta sale de sus labios, evidenciando aquel sexy lunar cerca de su parpado derecho. Su cabello largo cae como una pequeña cortina, pero no le cubre por completo, solo la parte del costado izquierdo, y deja al descubierto su ojo derecho.

- Oh, ya veo que tenemos más fans de _Blue._ Que lastima, parecías lindo – guiñándole el ojo a Kasamatsu, quien casi se ahoga en su propio trago. Se limpió con el dorso, Kise le extendió una servilleta para que no se mojara las mangas de la camisa.

- Senpai es muy codiciado, ¿no?

- ¡Cállate! – bramó, con el rostro enrojecido, hasta la punta de sus orejas se ponían coloradas. Al parecer el senpai no había ignorado el flirteo anterior, solo no se había dado cuenta. Sonrió, divertido de la situación de su superior.

- Por cierto, ¿Quién es Blue? ¿alguna clase de estrella porno? No me digas senpai que me has traído a algún prostíbulo. – bromeó.

- ¿Qué? No, no es eso. Este es un club de strippers. – dijo el azabache como si hubiera hablado del clima, sin inmutarse un poco por lo que había dicho. Kise le miro.

- Me voy. Sabes que eso de ver a una chica agitando sus senos no es lo mío. A mí me van más las pelotas. – levantándose de su asiento, negó con la cabeza. Un poco molesto al creer que su senpai había encontrado finalmente a su amigo. Y ahora solo resultaba que su intento de "animarlo" había sido traerlo a un club.

- ¡Espera! No falta…

La voz del senpai fue acallada cuando todas las luces se apagaron. Kise se detuvo, más que nada por temor a tropezar con algo en el camino y terminar hecho una mierda. Aferrándose a lo primero que pudo, que fue una mesa. Estaba de pie, pero no veía nada, escuchaba la voz de su senpai, pero no podía seguirla.

En un segundo el sonido de una voz a través de una bocina resonó, acompañado por luces fugaces que iluminaban el escenario frente a él, lastimándole la vista. Entrecerró los ojos, acostumbrándose.

- ¡Oh, parece que tenemos casa llena el día de hoy! ¡Espero que estén disfrutando del espectáculo, hermosos!

Los gritos desenfrenados, acompañados de silbidos y golpes sobre la mesa. Algo estaba sucediendo. Kise no sabía qué hacer, así que se sentó en la mesa y observo lo que pasaba, aunque no le fueran esas cosas. Igual podría ver porque tanto alboroto. Ignorando lo que decía la voz, que podía asegurar era de un hombre, Kise se dejó caer sobre la silla, soltando un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno, sin más preámbulo. Con ustedes, Blue.

Anuncio, las luces del lugar se volvieron a apagar. Solo una luz fue la única que quedo encendida y daba directamente al escenario. El bullicio de la gente se calmó un poco. Por alguna razón Kise también sintió que algo ocurría. Algo emocionante. Cuando la canción comenzó a tocar, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, palpitando fuerte. No era propio de él agitarse así.

Las cortinas fueron siendo removidas, una figura delgada a mitad del escenario apareció, dándoles la espalda. Kise se removió en su propio asiento, tragando en seco. Tanto la anticipación, como el sonido de la música lo tenían inquieto, pero era más el ver como la pequeña figura comenzaba a moverse en el escenario, moviendo sus caderas a los lados.

Más rápido, el balanceo se hizo más movido y dándose media vuelta sobre la punta de sus pies, Kise sintió como si el aire de sus pulmones desapareciera. Vistiendo un hermoso uniforme de policía y unas gafas. El bailarín comenzó a moverse, levantando los brazos al aire mientras movía su pelvis en círculos, agitando el trasero al aire. Los gritos de ánimo y éxtasis no se hicieron esperar y volver todo el lugar una locura. Besos y alabanzas, sonidos de chiflidos.

El chico seguía moviéndose. Dejándose caer sobre la pista, sobre sus rodillas. Echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, doblándose de una forma que Kise tuvo que levantarse de su asiento para cerciorarse que no se había desmayado o algo peor. Pero su miedo fue remplazado por un suspiro. Viéndolo como el chico metía su mano entre sus piernas, acariciándose en la entre pierna, mientras su otra mano la usaba para peinar sus cabellos hacia atrás, exponiendo su frente. La sonrisa en su rostro, los labios delgados y rosados que se curvaban mientras realizaba un acto parecido a tocarse a sí mismo.

Levantándose en un solo movimiento, aun sobre sus rodillas. La camisa azul rey que portaba fue descendiendo, obviamente los dedos del chico eran rápidos o la camisa no era de botones y salía fácilmente. Aun así, obligándose a sí mismo a tomar asiento, sintiendo como su miembro tomaba forma dentro de sus pantalones. El chico continúo agitando el cabello en movimientos acompasados por sus hombros.

Poniéndose de pie en un instante, la camisa dejo de cubrirle y les mostraba aquel hermoso pecho pálido, sino musculoso, bien definido. Cuando el chico comenzó nuevamente con sus movimientos de cadera, girando, agitando la camisa al aire. Más gritos emocionados. Kise tomó su barbilla, dejándose caer sobre la silla. Admirando el espectáculo. Todos, absolutamente todos estaban atentos, hipnotizados por los movimientos y la piel desnuda que comenzaba a mostrarse debajo del uniforme.

Viéndolo contorsionarse mientras sus manos pasaban sobre su pecho, sobre su cuello, por sus hombros, atrapando los cabellos de su nuca para echar la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sus hombros se movían hacia los lados, haciendo que su cuerpo se volviera una honda al ritmo de la música. Tuvo que relamerse los labios ante la sequedad de esto, por alguna razón saboreando algo que no tenía. Sin mencionar como el trasero de este se movía en círculos invisibles, el pantalón bajando sutilmente con cada movimiento.

El pantalón finalmente cayó al suelo, empujándolo con el pie, el ruido fue mayor. Acaricio lo que se ocultaba debajo de la ropa interior, apretando ambos montículos, sonrió al ver que todos estaban de pie de sus mesas, aplaudiendo. Continuo bailando, balanceándose, su cadera se curveaba, mientras sus manos bajaban desde sus hombros, por encima de su vientre, bajando hasta alcanzar la pretina de su ropa interior de color azul celeste. Metió ambos dedos pulgares, bajándolo hasta mostrar un poco de la mata de su vello púbico, pero tras una sonrisa divertida, volvió a cubrirla. Lanzando un beso hacia todos los presentes, guiño el ojo. Girándose, dándoles una buena vista de su trasero.

La cortina cayó. Y los aplausos, motivados por la excitación del espectáculo, llenaron el recinto. Kise se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia la cortina. Incrédulo, tenía una erección tan grande que el pantalón le parecía una molestia. Su corazón no dejaba de latir fuerte, casi podría decir que era similar a un ataque cardiaco. Pasando su mano sobre sus cabellos, resoplándose a sí mismo para recuperar el aliento. Una mano se colocó en su hombro. Elevo la mirada, encontrándose con su senpai.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal ha sido?

- Senpai, ese era… ese era…

- Kuroko.


	3. Chapter 3 - Encuentro

Capítulo 3 – Encuentro

Tan pronto como la música dejo de sonar, y el telón se hubo cerrado, ocultando aquella belleza tras ellas, Kise recupero el aliento.

Eso había sido la experiencia más extrañamente excitante en toda su vida. Aun trataba de controlar su respiración. Su boca reseca. Y su eje completamente erecto. Metió la mano dentro de su pantalón, acomodándose el paquete para que no le vieran caminando con una carpa.

Después de confirmarlo se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a encontrarse con aquel bello ángel, que aunque se veía diferente (en muchos aspectos) podía asegurar que era su viejo amigo.

Kasamatsu lo atajo, tomándolo del brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo que verlo.

- Ese no fue el trato.

- Senpai, lo siento, ¿sí? Pero si creías que solo me quedaría quieto después de verlo, lamento decepcionarte. Tengo que hablar con él.

- ¿y qué le dirás? ¿eh? – Kise se tensó ante la pregunta, apretando las manos. Kasamatsu iba a hablar, cuando un tercero intervino.

- ¿quieres hablar con Blue? Yo puedo ayudarte. – dijo animado el chico de la barra (Himuro)

- ¿en serio? – el rostro de Kise se ilumino ante la propuesta, pero Kasamatsu fue más rápido y lo jalo, regalándole una sonrisa de disculpa al barman.

- ¿nos disculpas un minuto?

- Claro, lindo. – se giró, yendo a atender a unos de los chicos que le pedían un trago.

- Kise, digamos que lo ves, ¿Qué le dirás? – Kise pareció inseguro, desviando la mirada de su senpai. Mordiéndose el labio.

- Y-Yo… no lo sé. Quiero saber qué le paso. Cómo llego aquí, qué hace aquí.

- Eso obviamente lo sabemos, ¿no?

- Me refiero, ¿Por qué no regreso a casa? Por favor, senpai, solo él puede responderme. – le miro con suplica, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Kasamatsu no quería tratar con un Kise llorón de regreso a su casa. Seria molesto y vergonzoso. Chasqueando la lengua, derrotado. Serviría para Kise el poder hablar con Kuroko, debían tratar ese asunto pendiente.

- Tsk, eres un dolor en el trasero. Bien. ¿nos ayudarías?

- Claro. – le indico a Kise que se acercara, este lo hizo, inclinándose sobre la barra para que le dijera al oído, como si fueran niños pequeños guardando un secreto - Ve al final del pasillo, doblas a la derecha y dile al chico que está cuidando la puerta que buscas a Kuroko Tetsuya.

- ¿solo eso?

- Créemelo, funcionara. – dándole un guiño al alejarse y retomar la labor de limpiar la barra con el paño.

- Gracias, Himurocchi. – dijo, yendo por donde le había indicado, despidiéndose de ambos mientras se perdía al doblar.

- De nada, Ryouta.

- Gracias por eso. – le agradeció el mayor, tomando asiento frente a él.

- Lo hice por ambos.

- ¿también Kuro…? – Himuro le coloco un dedo sobre los labios, negando con la cabeza suavemente. Kasamatsu levanto una ceja, viendo como el chico sonreía divertido, dándole un aire más dulce.

- Shu, ese nombre no se dice aquí. Está prohibido que los nombres de los trabajadores se sepan. – Kasamatsu asintió, revisando si alguien lo había escuchado, pero al ver a todos metidos en sus asuntos declaro que no había sido el caso. Girándose al oír un leve carraspeo, - Entonces, ¿viniste en alguna clase de cita o estas de cuidador?

- A estas alturas, no sabría decirte. Kise es tan… - apretando los labios para decir algo indebido de su kohai, suspiro cansado - … tan Kise.

- Ya veo. "Tan Kise" – el chico al otro lado de la barra sonrió. Recargándose sobre la barra, inclinándose un poco para quedar a pocos centímetros del azabache de ojos azules – Bueno, ¿significa que existe la posibilidad de invitarle una copa en un futuro, senpai? – Kasamatsu tragó en seco, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ante a cercanía, viendo para todas partes, sus mejillas ardían por la petición del menor, pero logro hacer funcionar su lengua.

- T-Tal vez. Aunque no soy muy bueno con el alcohol. – admitió, un poco apenado por su falta de resistencia. El otro sonrió, alargando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, Kasamatsu soltó un leve suspiro ante su tacto, dejándose hacer. Solo cuando sintió la presión de unos labios sobre esta fue que reacciono.

- No hay problema, no tiene que ser alcohol. Soy flexible a cualquier cosa. Café, té, una malteada, o simplemente un helado. – sonrió ladino, deleitándose con la expresión sonrojada del mayor. El poder mostrar tal honestidad con tu cuerpo, era invaluable.

Dentro del camerino, todos corrían de un lado a otro, empujándose para poder coger el vestuario o en una crisis por no encontrar el lápiz labial. Kuroko entro, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones, aliviado. Normalmente los viernes por la noche era la noche más ajetreada de todas. Puesto que había el triple de espectadores, listos para el espectáculo.

Fue a su tocador, revisando que su cabello se había desarreglado un poco y que ahora solo vestía su ropa interior. Negó con una sonrisa a su reflejo, divertido. Años atrás, quitarse tan solo la camisa, no, solo un calcetín ya era demasiado para él. Ahora, bueno, la ropa era opcional.

Unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, mirando a la hermosa "chica" que le dejaba un beso en la mejilla. Abrazándole.

- Blue, cariño, estuviste estupendo.

- Como siempre. – dijo su vecina de tocador, que se empolvaba un poco la nariz, alargando su mano para apretarle suavemente la mejilla en un gesto cariñoso.

- Lo mismo. – las dos chicas y Kuroko se giraron hacia Melanie, dirigiéndole una mirada mortal. Kuroko rodo los ojos ante la bella Melanie y sus comentarios amorosos.

- Cofcof_ardida_cofcof – esta vez fue una de las chicas de atrás, fingiendo tener una horrible tos de sinceridad. Kuroko sonrió.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- _Gracias, Noxxy._ – le dijo a través del espejo, lanzándole un beso.

- _De nada, primor._

El sonido de unas manos aplaudiendo, indicando que Madame estaba dentro, les hizo girarse. Moviéndose más rápido para terminar de arreglarse.

- Bueno, bueno. Basta de juegos. Melanie, es tu turno. ¿estas lista?

- Por supuesto, Madame. – acomodándose la peluca de risos grandes y dorados, le dio un beso a Madame y salió a través del telón. Los sonidos de los aplausos.

Kuroko se agacho debajo de tocador, sacando su ropa de repuesto. Colocándose la camisa de botones. Mientras aun seguía peinando su cabello, amarrándolo en una hermosa cola de caballo. Metió las piernas en su pantalón de mezclilla y después en el calzado. Dándose el visto bueno, ahora solo tenía que terminar de arreglar las cosas sobre le tocador en sus respetivos cajones y después tendría que ir a las cabinas para dar shows privados. Una chica se acercó a él, inclinándose para susurrarle por lo bajo.

- Blue, tienes una visita – le susurro. Kuroko le miro un tanto extrañado, cuando Madame golpeteo el suelo con su bastón, haciendo que todo el ruido parara y le miraran.

- Chicas, les dije que las visitas están prohibidas. Nada de chicos aquí.

- ¿Qué hay de la vez que Ashley metió a ese chico de las Vegas?

- Aun no sé cómo lo hizo.

- Porque soy una ninja. – bromeo la chica en cuestión, provocando una carcajada de todos. Incluso de madame, quien solo negaba.

Kuroko se inclinó, acercándose a la chica.

- Dile que no recibo visitas privadas. Lo siento.

- Blue, me dijo que te conocía, que es un viejo amigo. Incluso te llamo Kuroko. – al pronunciar ese nombre Kuroko se paralizo, casi como si el aire se le fuera del pecho. Notando la mirada interrogativa de la chica, se recompuso inmediatamente. Esbozando una sonrisa.

- … ¿C-Cómo es? ¿no se trata de Haizaki-san? – dirigiendo la mirada hacia el espejo, viendo como el color de su rostro había desaparecido levemente. Tomo el humectante de labios y comenzó a pasarlo por estos, dándoles brillo. Apretó los labios, saboreando el sabor a fresa. La chica volvió a negar.

- No. Es un chico alto, rubio. Su rostro me parece familiar, aunque aún no se dé lugar. – al instante Kuroko dejo el pequeño tubo sobre el tocador. Tragó en seco, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. ¿sería él…? Levantándose de su asiento, ahora su curiosidad había despertado. Comenzó a caminar fuera del camerino, dejando atrás las voces de las chicas y yendo en compañía de la otra ayudante. Quería verlo.

- ¿D-Dónde está ahora?

- Esta afuera, los chicos lo mantienen controlado.

- ¿está todo bien, Blue? – notando la mano de Madame sobre su hombro, preocupaba. Negó, nervioso.

- Madame, hay alguien que me solicita, y parece que me conoce. Sabe mi verdadero nombre. ¿podría ser que usted lo dijo a alguien?

- No, jamás, esa es información confidencial. ¿quieres que nos encarguemos de él, Blue?

- No. Madame, no digan nada, no queremos que las chicas se alteren.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Voy… a hablar con él. – trago, nervioso. Madame pareció considerar su propuesta, suspirando, asintió.

- 5 minutos. Sino regresas mandare a Hugo a que se encargue del tipo, ¿sí?

- Gracias.- dándole un beso en la mejilla, fue a donde estaba la puerta.

Tan pronto la puerta se abrió, y el sujeto enorme se hizo a un lado, pudo notar la figura de alguien saliendo a través. Sintiendo su respiración cortarse al ver ese par de ojos azul celeste dirigirle la mirada, que le reconocieron por igual.

- Kurokocchi. – pronuncio involuntariamente. Como si al hacerlo su existencia le daba un sentido y no pensaba en él como un producto de su imaginación.

- ¿Kise-kun? - le vio pronunciar con sus labios, pero solo lo susurro, no lo dijo en voz alta - Tu… ¿Qué estas…? – no se reprimió, corrió hacia él, tomándolo entre sus brazos. Estrechándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo. Estaba ahí, frente a él. No era una ilusión, podía sentir su cuerpo caliente, su respiración golpeando sus cabellos, el latir de su corazón. Era él.

- ¡Dios! Te extrañe tanto. Kurokocchi, realmente eres tú. - se separó un poco, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, observándolo fijamente. Cada rasgo facial, sintiendo sus mejillas contra sus palmas, mientras sus dedos podían acariciar sus mechones que se habían desarreglado.

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Podrías por favor no llamarme así aquí? – el más pequeño se alejó un poco, poniendo una distancia de un metro. Kise le miro confundido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Soy Blue. Así me llamo. Creo que me confundiste con un conocido.

- ¿de qué estás hablando? Tú eres Kurok… – el peli celeste se crispo, colocándole la mano sobre la boca, impidiéndole terminar.

- Por favor, no digas mi nombre. – al ver que el rubio asentía, lo dejo hablar, pero fue él quien intervino - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – cruzándose de brazos, mientras su expresión cambiaba a una más seria.

- Kuro- Blue. ¿Qué… qué paso? ¿Por qué estas…?

- Si lo que quieres es respuestas, lo siento, no tengo por qué dártelas. Regresa a casa. – declaro, dándose media vuelta, pero Kise se lo impidió, tomándole del brazo.

- Por favor. No me iré hasta que hayamos hablado. – Kuroko miro de Kise a su mano que lo retenía, levantando una ceja, iba a decirle algo, cuando una voz grave se escuchó a través de la puerta.

- ¿sucede algo, Blue?

- ¿necesitas ayuda?

- Todo bien, chicos. ¿no te iras?

- No.

- ¿Qué tal si le digo a ellos que te obliguen?

- Kurokocchi no haría eso.

- ¿tan seguro estas? Podría.

- Por favor.

- ¡Dios! Está bien. Escuchare lo que quieras, pero hoy no. Tengo trabajo. Mañana, en el café Prophecy al mediodía. Ahora, debo regresar al trabajo.

- E-Esta bien – sonrió, volviéndolo a abrazar, el más pequeño se sobresaltó un poco. Apartándolo con su mano sobre su pecho. Vio su media sonrisa y después lo vio perderse nuevamente dentro del camerino que estaba marcado con una estrella y el letrero de Prohibido.

Saliendo del pasillo, cuando encontró a su senpai, este se levantó de golpe, acercándose a él.

- ¿lo viste?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué tal?

- N-No lo sé.

- ¿Qué?

- No sé, senpai, fue tan… como si hablara con otra persona, pero a la vez fuera el mismo de siempre. No sé cómo explicarlo.


	4. Chapter 4 - Horas de Trabajo

Capítulo 4 – Horas de Trabajo

[Blue]

Un tanto confundido, trato de ordenar sus pensamientos. Era tanto para procesar. Kise apareciendo en el bar, abrazándolo, escuchar su viejo nombre siendo pronunciado por él, sentía como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su lugar. Esperaba que su sonrojo no se hubiera notado, sentía como si todo su rostro ardiera y las lágrimas picaran por salir, pero lo había hecho. Soporto. Estaba batallando entre salir corriendo el camerino e ir hacia Kise, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

"Hola, Kise-kun, gracias por venir a verme mientras me paro en frente de todos esos hombres lascivos y me desnudo. ¿Te gusto? Por cierto, ¿Por qué no contestaste ninguna de mis cartas?"

Como si estuvieran hablando del clima. Sentía la opresión en el pecho. Su actitud no había sido la mejor para tratar con Kise, pero sabía que no podía ser "amable" o quien terminaría lamentándolo, otra vez, sería solamente él. No podía negar que le había gustado verle, y más saber que le volvería a ver al otro día, el sentir sus brazos abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, su colonia inundando sus pulmones tras un suspiro, pero aun así eso solo hacía que todas sus alarmas se levantaran nuevamente.

2 años, 2 años en los que él mismo decidió desaparecer. Bueno, no desaparecer, simplemente tomarse un descanso, tratar de pensar, puesto que con un prometido que te engaña con tu mejor amigo y te lo confiesa todo el día de la boda. Discúlpenlo, pero eso había sido como un golpe en los testículos, una revelación de que su lugar no estaba ahí. ¿Cómo sentirte tranquilo sabiendo que aquel que amas te engaña? Que nadie haya sido lo suficientemente listo para decírtelo. Nadie lo hizo. Tal vez por ignorancia o por respeto, fuera lo que fuera solo sirvió para mandar todo al carajo.

Necesitaba alejarse de todo, incluso cuando eso implicaba hacerlo de Kise, su mejor amigo. El dejarle le había carcomido el alma con cada día que pasaba, lo había necesitado, a su lado. Solo él podía entenderlo y reconfortarlo, pero no podía hacerle eso.

Kise tenía sus propios asuntos de los que ocuparse, ya suficiente había sido que le ayudara en el pasado. Él no tenía por qué lidiar con ello. Eran amigos, mucho más íntimos de lo que son algunos, pero eso no significaba que Kise le fuera a resolver todo. Tenía que hacerse cargo el mismo.

Después de 2 meses en Nueva York, Kuroko no pudo más y se puso a escribirle, pero sin enviar ninguna de sus cartas. Las guardo, así se fueron acumulando en su cajón hasta que paso ½ año y tuvo el coraje para presentarse en la oficina postal y entregar el sobre con su carta a Kise. Sin dar muchos detalles, solo saludando y dando signos de vida.

Pero nada. El 7° mes llego y no hubo respuesta. No se rindió, siguió mandándole cartas, a sabiendas que no recibiría respuesta. Kuroko cumplió su parte de contarle cada una de sus aventuras en esta enorme ciudad. La gente que había conocido, su nuevo trabajo, su edificio y sus nuevos dos compañeros de cuarto que lo mantenían en contacto con el exterior al sacarlo fuera de su habitación. Aun así, Kise no respondió. Ni una sola vez. Y Kuroko, dejo de mandar cartas, sintiéndose dolido. Preguntándose el porqué de la no respuesta de Kise y su indiferencia, imaginando que había una mayor espera para que el correo americano llegara a Japón, pero desistió. Aun le dolía, mentiría si dijera que no.

Y ahora que este aparecía buscando respuestas, se sentía un tanto ofendido y con ganas de abofetearlo por su descaro. Hacerle el desentendido. No.

Por eso el ver a aquel guapo rubio frente a él había hecho reaccionar todas sus alarmas. La presencia de Kise solo podría amenazar su vida actual. No quería dejarla, amaba su nueva vida. Porque era divertida, fabulosa, la amaba y más porque era SUYA. Con Kagami no había tenido nada, todos eran amigos de Kagami, sus padres, su departamento, las cosas que compartían, todas pertenecían a Kagami. Kuroko no quería ser la pertenencia de nadie, quería pertenecerse a sí mismo. Una parte de él se había dado cuenta con el paso del tiempo, a pesar de estar juntos y aparentar ser una pareja muy unida, estaban más separados que nada. No se sentía bien. Se sentía cohibido, no podía hacer nada sin ayuda de Kagami, era como si al hacerlo sabía que Kuroko se mantendría con él.

Vaya tontería que había pensado. Tuvo que entender que su lugar no era con Kagami, siendo el novio sensato que se mantenía hasta tarde esperando por él sobre la mesa de la cocina. Tampoco que podía ser amigo de Kise, no cuando su corazón le pedía a gritos lanzarse encima de él y obligarlo a besarle, romper ese muro llamado "Friend Zone". Tanta cosas. ¿Cómo querían que se quedara tranquilo y sonriera? No podía contra sus sentimientos reprimidos durante años y tampoco contra esa sensación de vacío que no podía llenar a menos que fuera con su mejor amigo.

Así que simplemente se fue. Y termino aquí.

¿Se arrepentía de ello? No. Ni una sola mísera pizca de culpabilidad.

Las chicas le miraron un tanto divertido. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, les dirigió una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Wow, ¿Qué tal tu admirador?

- ¿admirador…? ¡Ah! No, solo era otro viejo rabo verde. – fingiendo desinterés.

- Yugh.

- Asqueroso. ¿Qué le dijiste?

- L-Lo de siempre; "Gracias, pero no se puede recibir visitas aquí. Está prohibido." Y se fue.

- Wow. Qué bien. Eres bueno _Blue_ con esos tipos.

- Si, a mí me dan un poco de escalofrió.

- ¿te acuerdas del que vino la otra vez?

- Si, fue horrible.

- ¡Dios! Les juro que si otro viejo rabo verde viene a mi camerino con un ramo de flores me doy un tiro.

- Jajajaja, son las desventajas de la profesión, amor.

- Es más horrible cuando toman viagra antes de un baile. Es difícil moverte encima de su regazo cuando sientes esa cosa totalmente empalmada.

- Jajajaja a mí no me ha tocado eso, así que no sabría decirte.- admitió el peli celeste, sin poder contener la risa al imaginarse a Noxxy bailándole a un sujeto totalmente "en humor".

- No te lo deseo.

- Ok, ok, chicas. Blue, te toca bailes privados en la cabina. Ya tienes a uno esperando.

- ¿en serio? Ya voy. Deséenme suerte.

- Suerte, amor.

- Ojala haya tomado viagra.

- ¡Mel! Te juro que si le sigues molestando te ahogare con tu propia peluca.

Se palmeo las mejillas y se sonrió a sí mismo. Tomando una gran respiración para calmarse.

"No hay tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, tienes trabajo."

Entro en el pequeño cubículo a oscuras y cuando la música comenzó a tocar, movió su cuerpo, siguiendo la pista. No había necesidad de estresarse. Ahora todo estaba mejor, siempre que bailaba, todo se volvía más simple. Le ayudaba a pensar. Era como si sus pensamientos se fueran volando cada vez que la música comenzaba y él se movía, dejando a su cuerpo hacerse.

Dando pequeños pasos hacia adelante, acercándose a su cliente, se sentó en su regazo. Notando como el otro estaba completamente tenso, acerco sus manos a sus mejillas, notando la montura de plástico de sus lentes, los removió y los coloco en el bolsillo de su pecho. Esbozo una media sonrisa, enredando sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Dios, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que venir aquí? Te he dicho que si quieres hablar vayas a mi casa.

- L-Lo siento, cuando pregunte por ti me trajeron aquí y simplemente les pague. – dijo un tanto nervioso el sujeto, entrecortándole la voz por la pena. Kuroko se acercó, casi tocando sus labios, pero no lo hizo, simplemente sonrió. Aunque no podía verle 100%, aseguraba que el más alto estaba completamente sonrojado. Suspiro.

- Obvio. Estoy en horas de trabajo, Midorima-kun. ¿Qué pensaría Takao-kun si supiera que estas aquí?

- N-No tengo idea… ¿se molestaría?

- ¿me estas preguntando a mí? - levanto una ceja al aire, que obviamente no se vio por la poca luz.

- Y-Yo… bueno…

- Ok, entiendo. Pelearon. ¿esta vez por qué?

- No peleamos. Aun. Es que… se acerca nuestro aniversario, pero yo… quiero hacer algo especial por él, pero…

- No sabes que hacer. Y quieres mi ayuda.

- Siempre que necesito consejo tú eres mejor que Akashi. Por favor. Él me dijo que un viaje a París, pero Takao aún se marea con los viajes en avión. Así que…

- Está bien. Solo porque me das un poco de lastima y Takao-kun me cae bien. ven el viernes en la tarde, creo que tengo una idea de lo que puedes hacer.

- ¿aquí?

- ¿Qué? No. Me refiero a mi departamento. Ya sabes donde vivo, ¿verdad?

- Si, lo recuerdo.

- Ok, ahora, déjame terminar mi baile, ¿sí?

- Está bien.

- ¿Cómo siguen las cosas entre ustedes? – se paró de su regazo, comenzando a bailar a su alrededor, sin dejar de acariciarle los hombros, hincándose entre sus piernas, pasando las manos sobre los muslos de este, Midorima gruño por lo leve ante la caricia, disperso entre las manos de Kuroko y su cordura.

- B-Bien… creo… hay problemas como siempre… ¡Dios! Kuroko, no he tenido sexo en más de 3 semanas, así que si sigues haciendo eso me harás que me venga en mis pantalones. – le aparto un poco, removiendo sus manos de sus piernas. Totalmente agitado.

- Jajajaja, lo siento, es parte de la rutina, a veces olvido el lugar.

- No hay… problema…

- ¿y por qué no han tenido sexo?

- N-No lo sé… antes no parábamos de hacerlo… en todas partes para ser precisos y ahora…

- ¿estás seguro que no es tu culpa?

- ¿Cómo sería mi culpa?

- Bueno, digo, ¿Qué haces para poner el ambiente entre los dos? – se colocó detrás de Midorima, comenzando a masajearle los hombros, a lo cual el otro dejo salir un suspiro de alivio – estas muy tenso.

- Ha sido una semana muy dura en el hospital, solo he dormido tres horas. Y Takao está completamente ocupado con su exposición del mes siguiente. Ha dormido en el estudio estos últimos tres días.

- Aun sigues sin responder mi pregunta.

- Es que… ¿a qué te refieres con "ambiente"? Ah, ahí, justo ahí. – presiono suavemente sus dedos pulgares sobre la zona mencionada. Rodó los ojos, divertido. De bailarín a masajista.

- Me refiero, ¿Qué juegos tienen entre ustedes? Dime, ¿lo atacas en la regadera? ¿le das un beso apasionado antes y después del trabajo? ¿roces indebidos cuando están los dos solos o en una cita?

- ¿roces?

- Ya sabes, acercarte por detrás cuando está preparando el desayuno o cuando llegas, presionar suavemente tu "saludo" contra él.

- N-No… yo… eso es demasiado…

- Por favor, me acabas de decir que lo hacían en todas partes. Tal vez solo deban encontrar nuevos lugares. ¿Qué tal una habitación de hospital? Tu oficina, el estudio. Dios, solo háganlo.

- ¿y si él no quiere?

- Oh, créemelo, querrá. Creo que Takao-kun te está dando espacio para ver de lo que eres capaz de hacer. Ve por el tigre.

- Pero Oha-Asa…

- Oha-Asa es una adivina, ¿Qué puede saber sobre sexo? Si te hace cargar cada extraño amuleto. Tu nuevo amuleto de la suerte debe ser un preservativo o una botella de lubricante. ¿entendido?

- ¿crees que funcionara?

- Solo hay una forma de saberlo. – la canción paro, indicando que había terminado el baile. Sonreí, regresando a mi lugar - El tiempo termino. Ven el viernes y te ayudare con tu sorpresa de aniversario.

- Gracias. Por escuchar y por el masaje.

- Sí, no hay problema. Por favor, encárgate de tu amigo, no lo dejes sin atención, Midorima-kun. – le señale a su entrepierna, a lo que él se reacomodo las gafas.

- L-Lo intentare


	5. Chapter 5 - Cita

Capítulo 5 – Cita

Dando pasos animados, corriendo a toda velocidad, abrió la puerta de la habitación con un movimiento silencioso, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido para alertar a su víctima. Doblando las rodillas, el pequeño cuerpo salto encima de la gran pila de sabanas en la cama.

- ¡BLUE! – gritó animada, apretando las sabanas entre sus bracitos. Pero al no escuchar el sonido ahogado de un quejido, removió las sabanas, encontrando puras almohadas debajo. Sorprendida, la criatura busco por toda la habitación con la mirada. La puerta se cerró, y antes de poder reaccionar, unos brazos atacaron su vientre, provocándole cosquillas. La pequeña se retorció, riendo hasta más no poder.

- ¡Te tengo pilluela! ¿creíste que me ibas a volver a despertar con tu llave maestra? ¡JA!

- Lo siento, jajajajaja, para, por favor, jajajaja, me voy a hacer pipí si sigues…. Jajajajajaja, ¡Papá! ¡Me tiene! ¡Ayuda! – gritó la pequeño. Kuroko la libero, fijándose en la puerta, un azabache salto encima de él, apresándolo entre sus brazos. Tanto padre como hija lo atacaron, esta vez siendo él la victima de las cosquillas.

- No…. Jajajajajajaja ¡Paren! ¡Los dos! Jajajajajajajaja ¡Tatsuya! ¡Angie! ¡Basta!

Ambos sujetos lo dejaron, viéndolo respirar agitado y con el cabello revuelto. El joven padre le indico a su hija que saliera de la habitación y terminara de arreglarse para la escuela, a lo que ella asintió y salió corriendo de la recamara.

Himuro, como cual felino, se posiciono encima de Kuroko, tomando sus brazos a los costados para impedirle escapar. Una sonrisa ladina cruzo su rostro al ver como el otro mantenía un leve puchero infantil.

- Tatsu… - Kuroko no pudo decir nada más, sintiendo sus labios siendo tomados por los del más alto. La lengua ajena abriendo su boca para adentrarse, comenzando a moverse a su ritmo. La pierna del más alto metiéndose entre sus piernas. – es demasiado temprano…

- Mi deseo no tiene una hora y lo sabes. – cuando curvo su labio, haciendo que le saliera un pequeño hoyuelo. Kuroko resoplo.

- Ni porque me ofrezcas todas las malteadas de vainilla, no me levantare hoy. – le besa, dándole un pequeño roce de labios. Kuroko se aparta, cubriéndose con la sabana nuevamente.

- Blue, levántate, amor – le dijo el chico que estaba a un lado de su cama, acariciándole los cabellos. Kuroko levanto la vista, dirigiéndole una mirada mortal – No me mires así, dijiste que tenías un compromiso importante y necesitabas estar listo. – negando con la cabeza. Su cuerpo dolía de cansancio. Himuro se molestó un poco, abordándolo. Sus labios rozaron las mejillas del peli celeste, provocando que el otro se removiera en su ovillo.

Continuo, ahora tomando sus labios, el beso fue correspondido y aumento un poco más de la cuenta el jugueteo. Sintiendo como unos brazos se enredaban en su cuello, atrayéndolo para besarlo más profundamente. Himuro lo tomó del mentón, atrapando su labio superior. Separándose unos centímetros, esbozó una sonrisa.

- Ahora ya estas despierto, ¿verdad?

- Uh-hu. Gracias.

- Es un placer poder meterte mano.

Kuroko sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla. Himuro se levantó encima de él y fue hacia el marco de la puerta, mientras Kuroko levantaba los brazos al aire, saliendo de las sabanas, vistiendo simplemente un bóxer que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Himuro se mordió el labio, aguantando las ganas de atacarlo ahí mismo. Su miembro saltando en su ropa interior, tuvo que cubrirse con la almohada para que este no lo notara, tragando en seco.

- ¡Dios! Eres como pornografía andante. – le dijo, colocando sus brazos frente a su pecho, cruzándolos para no alargar la mano de más y atacar a su compañero. Kuroko era ardiente como el infierno, y sin siquiera intentarlo.

- Espero que eso sea un cumplido. – levantando una ceja, girándose sobre la punta de sus pies. Acercándose hacia Himuro, quien lo atrapo entre sus brazos, envolviéndolo alrededor de la cadera. Sin poder evitarlo, el más alto le dio un beso en la frente.

- Lo es, _baby_. ¿quieres desayunar? Estoy preparando café y tostadas.

- ¡Oh, sí! Te amo, Tatsu. ¿Qué haría sin ti en mi vida?

- Morirías de hambre. – rio el mayor, liberándole.

- Se cocinar.

- Blue, amor, tus habilidades con la sartén son para temer. – rio suavemente, a lo que Kuroko solo se limitó a volver a dejarse caer sobre la cama, extendiendo sus extremidades. Himuro atento al borde de aquella prenda interior, que dejaba ver las piernas de este.

- Oh, Tatsu, aún tengo sueño. Trabaje hasta muy tarde.

- Lo sé, y lo siento, pero tienes que prepararte, tienes muchos compromisos el día de hoy, en especial con una bella dama allá afuera. ¿o quieres que me aproveche de ti? puedo hacerlo. – sintiendo como unos pequeños dedos iban caminando sobre su piel, Kuroko se sobresaltó, gruñendo ante la caricia.

- Dios, si sigues jugando te voy a matar.

- Vamos, solo un poco. – comenzó a deslizar su mano sobre su pecho, a lo que Kuroko tomó su mano, dejándosela sobre su propia pierna. – negando, mientras se levantaba nuevamente.

- Si continúas metiéndome mano, te juro que Angie será la última hija que tendrás. – le guiñó el ojo, corriendo hacia el baño para asearse. Himuro negó, un tanto divertido. Así eran sus mañanas desde hacía algún tiempo.

Levantándose, arreglándose la bragueta, que ahora era una carpa. Cuando finalmente no hubo prueba de culpabilidad y de los efectos de vivir con Blue, regreso a la cocina con su hija. Dejándole a Kuroko una muda de ropa y una toalla, normalmente ese sujeto se olvidaba de todo, y era Himuro quien le arreglaba su ropa.

Dándose un baño rápido, cuando salió de la ducha, seco su cuerpo, colocándose la ropa más cómoda posible. Un pantalón hasta las rodillas y una camisa sin mangas.

Cuando salió de su habitación, aun secándose el cabello con la toalla, se encontró con dos personas en la cocina y el delicioso aroma a comida. Su café, como de costumbre, sobre la mesa, preparado por Himuro y endulzado por Angie. Regalándoles una sonrisa en aprobación cuando le dio un sorbo, ambos chocaron la mano.

Angie estaba terminando de comer su cereal, así que aún tenía un poco de tiempo.

- ¿y bien? ¿ya estás listo para verlo? – pregunto el azabache, sin dejar de mirar el sartén.

- Umm, sí. Supongo. – se hundió de hombros, dándole poca importancia. Aunque estaba más nervioso de lo que su rostro evidenciaba.

- Oh, eso no sonó muy convincente.

- Es que… ¿Qué le diré? Digo, fueron 2 años sin contacto, ni nada.

- Pues, sería mejor que él hiciera las preguntas, ¿no?

- Supongo. No lo sé… Aun no estoy seguro de ir. – finalmente Himuro se gira, dejando caer la sartén por otra parte. Apuntándole a Kuroko con la punta de la espátula.

- ¿Qué? No. Tienes que ir. Blue, sabes que nunca me meto en tus asuntos, pero debes ir. Creo que al menos podrías tratar de hablar las cosas. Por ambos.

- Tatsu, ¿en serio? ¿y qué tal si sale todo mal?

- Blue, cariño, ¿Cómo podría salir mal?

- Es lo que me he estado preguntando toda la noche y aun no encuentro la respuesta. Kise-kun es… - traga en seco, recargadnos en el borde de la mesa, sobre sus brazos, sin evitar poder apretar los labios - …alguien muy importante para mí. Incluso aunque haya cortado comunicación conmigo, él es importante. Forma parte de mi pasado. No puedo simplemente desecharlo como hice con todos los demás. Él no. – Himuro suspira. Apagando la hornilla y acercándose a Kuroko por detrás, dándole un cálido abrazo. Angie le imita, apoyándose en el brazo de Kuroko, mientras frota sus cabellos.

- Cariño, es porque aun te gusta.

Kuroko se crispa, sobresaltándose. Su rostro estalla en colores rojizos, y trata de desviar la mirada por todas partes. Incapaz de articular una palabra coherente.

- ¿Q-Qué… estas diciend-do…? Tatsu. – Himuro sonríe con malicia, mordiéndose el labio para aguantar la risa. Viendo la inocente reacción de su amigo.

- Por favor, Blue, eres bueno manteniendo secretos, pero eres muy fácil de leer. ¿sabes cuantas veces vino Taiga echando rayos por la cabeza por ese "amigo" tuyo? – la sonrisa desaparece de sus labios la ver como el más pequeño parece tensarse ante las palabras dichas. Niega. No es por las palabras, es el nombre que acaba de mencionar. Ese nombre que aún sigue resonando - Perdón, no debí mencionarlo.

- No, está bien. Ya he superado el oír su nombre. – dice con una sonrisa forzada, que Himuro entiende completamente. Aun así le toma de las manos.

- Pero aun duele, ¿no?

- Un poco. Ya no tanto como antes. – levantando la mirada hacia Himuro, suspira, esbozando una honesta sonrisa, que hace que el más alto se estremezca por la inocencia con la que lo hace, aunque él no se dé cuenta de ello. Es la primera vez que le ve sonreír así, desde hace mucho tiempo - Pero tienes razón, he estado enamorado de la misma persona casi toda mi vida. Incluso cuando estuve con Taiga, no le fui 100% devoto. – admití finalmente, tragando en seco. Jamás había tocado ese tema antes. no porque no quisiera, sino porque era un tema muy íntimo. Delicado y que muy pocas veces había tratado de enfrentar y cuando finalmente lo había hecho, era demasiado tarde.

- Eso es porque Kise tiene un pasado contigo. Es difícil olvidar todo lo que han pasado juntos. Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué nunca se atrevieron a cruzar esa línea? Hubieran sido una hermosa pareja.

- Bueno, no podía. Al menos esa es mi explicación. Kise-kun solo me veía como un amigo, casi un hermano, o al menos eso me dijo. – su expresión se ensombrece aunque lo diga con una media sonrisa. Himuro acaricia su mejilla, pasando su dedo pulgar sobre el pómulo.

- Blue, no creo que fuera 100% honesto contigo.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? Si hubiera querido algo más conmigo podría haberlo dicho. ¿Tan temible era ser mi novio? – baja la mirada, pero Himuro le detiene, obligándole a mirarle fijamente.

- Hey, yo no dije eso. Solo que ninguno de los dos dio un paso adelante. También es mucho su culpa, ¿no?

- Si, cada estación, no solo cambiaba de armario, sino también de novio. Te lo juro, creo que aprendí mas nombres en ingles gracias a sus novios. Steve, Ronald, Jason, Kevin, Armand, Alexander, Franklin… nunca terminaría de nombrártelos.

- Wow, y yo que creía ser promiscuo.

- Bueno, nunca entendí esa parte de él. Cada vez que regresaba, me presentaba un nuevo novio. Finalmente, cuando me junte con Taiga, dejo de presentármelos. Salvo otros dos, pero no los recuerdo, solo fueron cosa de una noche.

- Ryouta es tan… ufff, entonces, ¿Qué harás? ¿iras?

- Puedo fingir que estoy enfermo.

- Blue. – escuchando el tono represivo de Himuro y viéndole con los brazos cruzados, suspiro, derrotado.

- Está bien. Iré. Pero si todo termina mal, me arrojare por la ventana.

- Gracias por decírmelo, me dará tiempo de ponerle remaches. – ríe un poco, provocando que el otro también lo haga. Lleva su mano sobre sus cabellos, revolviéndolos suavemente - Tranquilo, todo irá bien. Si no pueden ser novios, al menos volver a retomar su vieja y linda amistad estaría bien, ¿no? – viendo como Kuroko levanta la vista, asintiendo.

- Tienes razón. Me gustaría volver a pasar tiempo con él, es mi mejor amigo después de todo.

- Hey, ¿y qué soy yo?

- ¿Tu? Eres mi ama de llaves.

- Solo por eso no tendrás cena. Espero que el microondas pueda sustituirme.

- ¿Eh? No, Tatsu, lo siento, vuelve. ¡Mi cena!

- Tendrás que chantajearme.

- Tsk, juegas sucio. Bien. ¿Qué quieres?

- Viernes. Quiero trabajar para tener el fin de semana libre y pasar tiempo con mi nena.

- ¿cambiaste turno?

- Solo poder hacerlo si aceptas. Por favor, hace tiempo que mi niña hermosa está sola.

- Yo la cuido. – respondió el peli azul un tanto ofendido.

- Cuando no trabajas, que es casi siempre los mismos días que yo. Por favor. Prometo, hacerte una tarta por lo de hoy. Solo ayúdame, quiero llevarla a pasear.

- Está bien. Lo hago por los, ¿sí? Así tendré un poco más de sueño y ella se alegrara de tener a su papá por todo un fin de semana.

- ¡Sí! ¡Blue, eres el mejor! – el más alto se lanza encima de él, haciéndolos caer. Angie los ve, ya portando su pequeña mochila y su chaqueta, sin poder resistirse, se les lanza encima, gritando un ¡YAY!

Está inconforme. Muy inconforme. Bueno, es normal, ¿no? Su novio llega tarde, sabe que es por trabajo, pero ayer fue diferente. Aunque no tuvo que acercarse mucho, podía oler el alcohol y la tenue fragancia de perfume, diferente al suyo, más dulce.

Da pasos de un lado a otro. El teléfono suena y casi con ganas de arrojarlo contra la pared. Tiene más cosas importantes que preocuparse, ¿su novio le es infiel? No, imposible.

¿Lo es? Shintarou es bien parecido, educado, doctor, el paquete de esposo perfecto. Cualquier persona podría fijarse en él, solo tomando esas cosas en cuestión y robárselo. O podría ser que él le deje por decisión propia.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar. Lo toma y contesta, con un tono un poco más fuerte del requerido por el ánimo en el que se encuentra, desquitándose contra el pobre oído ajeno.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- _¿Takao?_ – reconociendo la voz del otro lado, cubrió su boca con su mano, golpeándose fuertemente.

- ¡Shin-chan! Lo siento, es solo que…

- _¿hubo problemas con la galería? _

- ¿Qué? No, no es nada de eso, solo… - piensa, mordiéndose la lengua. Suspira, controlándose – Yukiko me llamó para decirme que tengo que estar en la estación en 15 minutos y voy tarde. – miente, fingiendo una risa.

- _Ya veo. Entonces no te quito más tiempo, ¿no?_

- ¡No! espera, ¿Por qué llamaste? ¿necesitas algo?

- _Oh, sí, quería ver si tenías tiempo para ir a almorzar. Me han dado la tarde libre, así que…_ - siente como su corazón salta, dando pequeños brincos en el mismo lugar, haciendo una pose de "celebración", pero se planta en seco al recordar que tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Puede cancelarlas, pero sino se pone serio podría perder la oportunidad de exponer su trabajo en la Galería de Kitazawa. Se muerde el labio, dubitativo. Hasta que deja salir un largo suspiro.

- No puedo. Lo siento. - apretando la mandíbula, como si hubiese tratado de reprimir las palabras, pero sabe que incluso Shintarou se molestaría si no mostraba ser alguien maduro y lo tomaba como un juego. Hay un breve silencio, el sonido de la silla de su pareja moviéndose y un carraspeo.

- _¿es por lo de la Galería? _

- Así es. No puedo dejarles el trabajo tirado hoy, aun faltan muchas cosas por arreglar. Yukiko podría hacerse cargo, pero el dueño de la Galería no se tomaría muy bien visto que no me presente. Sería poco profesional. Lo siento, Shin-chan.

- _Ey, tranquilo, no es como si no pudiéramos vernos en casa. Estás ocupado, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?_

- Pero es muy poco el tiempo que podemos pasar con nuestros trabajos entreteniéndonos todo el día. Apenas podemos vernos.

- _Lo sé, y lamento eso. Prometo compensártelo, ¿sí?_ – las palabras del más alto le hacen sentirse más relajado. Dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, se recarga contra la pared, acomodándose el aparato en el hombro.

- ¿en serio? ¿lo harás?

- _Por supuesto_. – muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza al decir la aprobación. Sonriendo más que nunca. Es en ese momento en que el recuerdo vuelve a su cabeza. Ese aroma dulce en el saco de su pareja. Se tensa, apretando los dientes para no decirlo, no quiere hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero necesita comprobar sus sospechas. Jamás dudaría de Shintarou, pero hay cosas que suceden y luego duelen más por mantenerse con la boca callada, ¿no? Traga en seco y tartamudea.

- Shin-Shin-chan… ¿m-me quieres? – pronuncia, la boca se le seca. El nudo en su garganta se hace más grande, sintiendo como si le metieran un puño. Se siente inseguro, hasta tal grado que necesita que el otro le ayude a calmar esas dudas que le rasgan el pecho.

- ¿_eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

- Curiosidad. – aprieta los labios, sintiendo los ojos arderle. Sabe que lo quiere, pero desea oírlo de sus propios labios. Escuchar el "Te amo" siendo pronunciado por la persona que más ama. Espera impaciente, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldrá del pecho en cualquier momento. – _por favor_ – repite en su mente, mordiéndose el labio.

El silencio se prolonga, y cada segundo le hace un martirio, ¿Por qué evade la pregunta? ¿Por qué?

Un carraspeo rompe el silencio y finalmente puede escuchar la voz del otro lado.

- _Takao Kazunari, yo no te quiero… _- su respiración se detiene, al igual que la sangre que corre por su cuerpo. ¿acaba de decir que él no…? Siente que la habitación se hace más pequeña, que el mismo techo se le caerá encima. Su corazón salta ante el pánico. A punto de lanzar, ahora sí, el teléfono por la ventana. Antes de pensar en ello y tirarse al suelo a llorar, la voz continua, ahora con un leve resoplido. - _… yo te amo. ¿sí? Así que deja de dudar de mis sentimientos por ti. ¿crees que estaría contigo sino fuera así? Cielos, tantos años y me dices esas cosas. Está bien, te lo diré todas las veces que sean necesarias, Te amo, Kazunari. ¿contento?_

¿Contento, dice? Ahora miso esta recargado contra la pared, llorando como una magdalena. Sus ojos no le dejan ver nada por las lágrimas y su corazón no deja de latir agitado. Sus piernas se cansaron de la tensión y finalmente colapso en el suelo, apoyando la frente contra la pared, sin dejar de sonreír como una chica de secundaria a la que se le acaban de declarar. Siente que puede conquistar el mundo si se lo propone.

- Shin-chan… eres un tonto…

- _¿eh? ¿estas llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Takao? _

- Tonto… realmente… creo que me he vuelto a enamorar de ti, tonto tsundere. - dice entre sollozos y las lágrimas que escurren por su cara, soltando una leve risita.

- _¿Qué dijiste?_

- Que esta noche más te vale llegar a casa pronto y hacerme el amor o de lo contrario no te lo perdonare, Tsunderima.

- _Suena bien, espero que estés listo. Futuro Tsunderima Kazunari._

[Café Prophecy]

_"__Recuerda ser honesto. Dile toda la verdad." _Las palabras de Tatsu resuenan en mi cabeza, mientras siento la anticipación hacerse más corta.Tiene razón, no debo mentir. Debo decírselo. Todo.

Estaba sentado en una de las múltiples sillas del local, bajo la sombrilla que impedía que los rayos del sol me molestaran, dándole un sorbo a mi bebida. Suspire, cansado. Mirando el reloj en mi muñeca.

Apenas iba a ser la hora, pero no soportaba la espera y me había adelantado 15 minutos. Revise mi aspecto en el reflejo del cristal del local, arreglándome el cabello con los dedos, pero sin lograr gran cambio.

Dándome por vencido con tratar de arreglarlo, no pude evitar sentir pánico. Quería salir corriendo de ahí a toda prisa.

¿Qué le podría decir? ¿Sobre qué deberíamos empezar a hablar? ¿Me guardaría rencor por haberme desaparecido estos 2 años? ¿Era por esa misma razón que nunca contesto mis cartas? Todas esas preguntas me invadían, haciéndome sentir como si me sofocara. Trate de calmarme, respirando pausadamente. Limpiándome el sudor de la frente con la servilleta y dándole otro sorbo largo hasta sentir que el líquido frio calmaba un poco mi ansiedad.

Estaba a punto de levantarme del pánico, mis piernas estaban listas, cuando le vi, ingresando en el local. Era como si mientras abría la puerta, la escena se volviera más lenta. La tensión se iba desvaneciendo entre más avanzaba. Apuntándole al encargado donde yo me encontraba. Sus pasos lentos y elegantes, mostrando su porte de modelo.

Trague en seco, suspirando, sonrió a mi amigo.

- Kise-kun. – me levanto de mi asiento, alargando mi mano, pero él no me la toma. Lo veo mirar mi mano y luego esbozar una gran sonrisa, casi puedo sentir la intensidad de esta chamuscar mis mejillas por su resplandor.

- Kurokocchi, oh por Dios. Te extrañe mucho. – no tengo tiempo de hablar, él se abalanza sobre mí, envolviéndome en sus brazos. Quiero decir algo, pero solo le imito, devolviéndole el abrazo, es tan fugaz, pero la forma en que su cuerpo me aprieta contra el suyo es tan cómoda. Nos separamos, le invito a tomar asiento.

- Me alegra verte, Kise-kun. Supongo que debes tener muchas preguntas, ¿no es así?

- S-Sí. Muchas.

- Está bien. adelante.

- B-Bien.

Es hermoso. Sigue igual de hermoso que siempre. A pesar de la bienvenida previa en su primer encuentro, esto es diferente. Aquí, en este momento, es Kuroko Tetsuya, su mejor amigo, Kurokocchi. No Blue. Sonríe, feliz de poder volver a escuchar su voz, verle hacer esas expresiones, de sostener su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Al inhalar su fragancia dulce, como siempre, ya que Kuroko no suele usar nada que tenga un aroma muy fuerte y que produzca picor en la nariz.

Se ve más alto, un poco más fornido de su cuerpo y el cabello se lo ha dejado hasta los hombros, pero lo disimula muy bien arreglándolo con esa cola de caballo. Sus ojos azules como el cielo le miran, a veces esquivándole la mirada, pero es razonable ante ello.

La forma en que sus labios se mueven mientras pronuncia palabras al mesero para que le traigan un té helado a Kise. Tan rosados.

Finalmente Kuroko le mira, con una expresión interrogante. Despierta de su trance y sacude la cabeza.

- Perdón, ¿decías algo?

- ¿está bien el té helado o quieres otra cosa?

- Está bien. Cualquier cosa es buena mientras este fría.

- Entendido. En un minuto está listo. – dijo el mesero, garabateando.

- Gracias.

- Ok. ¿está bien si empezamos? – dijo Kuroko, removiéndose en su asiento. Kise siente la pequeña tensión y la prisa en sus palabras.

- ¿tienes algún compromiso? – levanta una ceja, recargándose en la silla. Kuroko niega suavemente con su cabeza, ruborizándose por el tono con el que acaba de usar sus palabras.

- Nada de eso, solo que mientras más lo prolongamos, siento que me sofoca. Así que… - admite el peli azul, suena un poco rudo, pero es verdad. Aunque no quiere darle la impresión de que hablar con él sea aburrido. Siente como si algo le apretara el pecho mientras más minutos pasan sentados, prolongándolo.

- Jajajajaja, está bien. – ríe. La risa cesa en unos segundos después. Aprieta los labios, mirándole fijamente. Y después de unos segundos de pensárselo, se atreve a decir, armándose de valor - Kurokocchi, ¿Por qué desapareciste así? - lo ve tensarse, desviando la mirada. Kuroko baja la vista hacia su regazo, pero la vuelve hacia él.

- Tenía que hacerlo, Kise-kun.

- ¿Por qué? Digo, entiendo la parte de huir porque estuvieras molesto por lo que Kagami y Aomine te hicieron, pero… ni siquiera me diste una razón. Eso me dolió mucho.

- Lo siento.

- Eso no basta. Creí que me tenías confianza. Hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos 5 años. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿tan poco confiable era? – las palabras salen disparadas, fuertes y despiadadas. Sabe que está siendo injusto al lanzar todo así, pero dos años tampoco se olvidan tan fácilmente y mucho menos cuando aquel a quien considerabas tu alma gemela simplemente despareo, sin darte razón alguna. Está dolido y necesita respuestas.

Kuroko niega, levantando un poco más la voz.

- ¿Qué? No, nada de eso. Es solo que… no podía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… porque era difícil decírtelo. Dolía mucho admitir que me había equivocado. No quería que me vieras con lastima. Tu no.

- Kurokocchi… yo jamás lo habría hecho.

- Tal vez, pero quería hacerlo por mí mismo. Todo me recordaba mi estupidez. Necesitaba alejarme de todo y de todos.

- ¿incluso de mí? ¿también me odias a mí?

- No. Yo jamás te odiaría Kise-kun. – es en ese momento en que Kise se sobresalta, levantándose de la mesa, provocando que su silla caiga y todos los demás clientes se les queden viendo, curiosos del espectáculo que involucra a la joven pareja de chicos.

- Entonces, dímelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás? Creí que siempre estaríamos juntos, que nos apoyaríamos, ¿no? Y aun así… ¿Por qué? – viendo a Kuroko sumido de hombros, ha ido demasiado lejos. Lo hiere, pero no puede detenerse ahora mismo. No ahora. Kuroko tiembla, apretando sus manos sobre la tela de su pantalón. Levanta la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Kise que le miran fijamente.

- ¿quieres saberlo?

- Sí, quiero saberlo.

- …B-Bien, te lo diré. Pero debes sentarte y tranquilizarte, estas llamando mucho la atención.

Kise se da cuenta de que todas las miradas están sobre ellos, incluso los cuchicheos. Se sienta, tal como se lo pide su amigo y asiente, indicándole que continúe.

[Kuroko] – Lo que realmente pasó con Kuroko después de huir de la boda

Es de noche, no sabe dónde está. Lo último que recuerda es conducir, ahogando su propia voz en llantos y lloriqueos, como de esas películas, solo que él no era esa chica con el maquillaje corrido por todo el rostro. Era peor. No sabía si llorar o maldecir, así que hizo ambos.

Se ha quedado dormido en el volante. Lo bueno, es que su cordura pudo más que él y le indico que se estacionara al menos en un mirador. Desde el cual se puede ver toda la ciudad a través del parabrisas. Traga en seco, sintiendo una nueva oleada de ira.

Con las manos apretadas en el volante, dejando salir las lágrimas y gritando de desesperación, estampándose contra el centro del volante con su frente. Quiero golpear algo, quiere vomitar, quiere regresar y arrancarles los testículos a esos dos hijos de puta. Ahora se deja llevar por las sensaciones, las lágrimas sirven como un bálsamo.

Llora, llora, y sigue llorando alrededor de una ½ hora. Podría seguir llorando, pero se controla un poco. Limpiándose la nariz y las lágrimas.

Rebusca en el vehículo, quien sabe de quien sea, solo tomó las llaves y encendió el primer auto. Ahí, en el suelo, encuentra el pequeño artefacto de comunicación. Saca la batería de su bolsillo y se la coloca. Presionando el botón, enciende. Está lleno de llamadas, mensajes, KISE RYOUTA es quien más impera entre esa gran lista de nombres. Había pensado en simplemente arrojarlo por la ventana, pero estaba tan concentrado ahogándose en sus lágrimas y en golpear y patalear en su asiento que solo lo arrojo por ahí.

Toma el teléfono, tecleando estúpidamente. Falla las primeras veces y finalmente da con el número que estaba buscando. Cuando este contesta, una voz preocupada y grave le responde, pero le detiene.

- Por favor, necesito desaparecer. No quiero estar más aquí, por favor. Ayúdame, Akashi-kun. Ya no quiero… es demasiado para mí.

- Tetsuya, cálmate ¿Dónde estás? Ryouta está totalmente preocupado, parece que fuera a volverse loco.

- Estoy… no tengo idea. Solo acelere. Akashi-kun, yo… soy tan estúpido. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… tu eres el único que puede ayudarme, por favor. Te lo pido como tu amigo.

- Tetsuya, lo que me pides es...

- Desaparecer. No quiero seguir aquí. Por favor. Te lo juro, si tu no me ayudas, estoy a un solo paso de irme con todo y maldito carro al acantilado. – dijo, y aunque sonaba exagerado, no estaba tan lejos de ser real. Un simple empuje a su pie y el auto, junto con él, irían a caer.

- ¿Qué? Espera, no te precipites. Podemos solucionar esto, ¿sí?

- Por favor… Ayúdame – su voz temblaba y las lágrimas volvían a salir más fuerte. Akashi tragó en seco al otro lado, y tomo una decisión. Lo razonable sería que trajera a Tetsuya de regreso, pero, ¿Qué si un descanso, como le había dicho a Ryouta, era lo que necesitaba? Iniciar desde cero. Apartándose del gentío que parecían un completo caos, se metió dentro de una de las habitaciones, asegurándola.

- Tetsuya, ¿estás seguro de esto? Y-Yo… - es la primera vez que se le corta la voz, pero logra retomar esa firmeza - Lo hare. Te ayudare, pero será momentáneo, ¿sí? Hare algunas llamadas y te diré qué hacer. No puedo entender el dolor que estas experimentando ahora mismo, pero lo mejor para ti seria ir lejos, despejarte hasta que te sientas mejor. – estaba diciendo tantas cosas, en su mente este plan sería descabellado, pero necesita tranquilizar a Tetsuya o de lo contrario podría hacer una barbaridad.

- Gracias, Akashi-kun…

- Para eso estamos los amigos. Sobre Ryouta…

- ¡No! Por favor, no le digas nada. No quiero que él se vea envuelto en todo esto. Este es mi problema, así que quiero hacer esto por mí mismo, ¿sí?

- ¿seguro?

- S-Sí.

- Está bien. Cuídate. Yo me encargare de los arreglos.

- Después de eso, me topé con su amigo en el aeropuerto y así fue como termine en Nueva York.

- ¿Nueva York? ¿Por qué ahí?

- No lo sé. Estuve al menos dos semanas en el hotel en el que Akashi-kun me había hecho reservación. No salí para nada, ni siquiera para comer. No tenía animo de nada, solo quería quedarme encerrado y dormir. Cuando finalmente comenzaron a llamar de la recepción para verificar si había muerto, fue que me decidí salir o de lo contrario Akashi-kun se preocuparía. Pasee un poco y mientras estaba dando vueltas, encontré varios lugares interesantes, pero nada que lograra llamar mi atención por completo. Y entonces, fue que me encontré frecuentando esos lugares a los que muchas veces temí. Parece ser que América es más liberal con esos temas.

- ¿Te refieres a los bares gay? – Kise traga en seco, tensándose. Se estremece al imaginarse a Kuroko en un lugar como ese, solo.

- Así es. La primera vez fue curiosidad. Siempre me había mantenido alejado de ellos, pero ahora quería conocer. Tenía mucho tiempo y libertad que gastar, así que decidí explorar un poco sobre mí. Toda mi vida estuve tan reprimido, no por los otros, sino por mí mismo. Siempre manteniéndome fuera de todo, más que nada como un observador. Y entonces… fui engullido por este nuevo submundo.

- … - no dice nada, pero puede entender el significado de las palabras dichas. Quiere preguntar, pero teme la respuesta. El más pequeño entiende su silencio y responde.

- Si, dormí con otros.

- ¿Por qué? – aprieta la mandíbula, imaginándose a Kuroko con otros sujetos. Aun incrédulo de ello. Sabe que no puede reclamarle nada, puesto que él también lo ha hecho durante todo este tiempo. Pero aun así le molesta, mucho.

- Bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo, solo… quería sentir algo. – Kuroko se tensa, sintiendo la vergüenza en sus palabras, pero no puede parar ahora. Necesita contarlo. No se enorgullece de lo que ha pasado, pero tampoco puede borrarlo con girar la página. Es lo que es. Continua, ahora con un leve temblor en su voz – Iba todas las noches a un lugar diferente y en cada lugar alguien se acercaba a mí, me sonreía y después me veía a mí mismo entre sus brazos, pero no era suficiente. – lo recordaba todo completamente. A pesar de que no le satisfacía para nada el simple hecho de liarse con cualquier sujeto, el dolor comenzó a crecer y tocó fondo.

El primer año fue terrible, deje de frecuentar estos lugares y me dedique a superar este nuevo yo. Era alguien que no quería, pero que ahora gobernaba mi vida. - el hambre por sentir el éxtasis de ser poseído en lugares indebidos, la indiscreción de hacerlo con un desconocido. Estaba mal. Tan solo recordar aquellas noches perdidas en brazos de sujetos sin rostro lo hacían sentirse peor consigo mismo. Pero hacia lo que Shirley le había dicho; _Déjalo pasar, ese no es el tú de ahora. _

Y entonces, regrese a casa. Claro que como entenderás, no fui directamente a mi viejo apartamento. Akashi-kun no supo de mi regreso, ni mucho menos de lo que me había pasado en Nueva York, ya le había causado demasiados problemas, no quería darle más. Mientras deambulaba por las calles de Tokio, me encontré con varios sujetos que no dudaron en tratar de seducirme para llevarme a la cama. Pero no funciono. Algo era diferente. Yo ya no deseaba un placer carnal, el solo imaginarme en los brazos de alguno de ellos solo me hacía sentir ganas de vomitar. Me avergonzaba de mí mismo.

La soledad que siempre estuve llenando con aquellos hombres que habían poseído mi cuerpo, no era porque deseara el sexo, era mi frustración reprimida. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso? te dije que nunca había sido besado y tú me enseñaste cómo hacerlo. Ese recuerdo venía a mi mente cada vez que alguien lo intentaba y jamás despertaba esas chispas en mi cabeza. No como tú. Solo lo sentía como algo mecánico.

- Kurokocchi, ¿Qué estas tratan de decirme con todo esto?

- Kise-kun, Kagami-kun no fue el único infiel en nuestra relación.

- ¿Qué? Pero tú no…

- No. No lo engañe con nadie mientras estuvimos juntos, sino desde mucho antes. Yo fui el que engaño a todos, o al menos eso pensé, pero… mentir no funciona.

- …

- Mientras estaba con Kagami-kun, había alguien a quien quería mucho, pero yo… jamás me atreví a confesarme. Se puede decir que le era infiel sin que él se diera cuenta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pánico, tenía tanto temor de que no funcionara. Temía que él me rechazará, o peor, que lo perdiera. Quería que nuestra relación cambiara, pero no en el sentido en que él dejare de dirigirme la palabra.

- ¿Dónde está él ahora?

- Bueno, eso es algo muy fácil de responder. Él está sentado frente a mí, después de 2 años, nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, pero esta vez ya no puedo seguirle mintiendo. – levanta la mirada hacia Kise, las mejillas sonrojadas, igual que las puntas de sus orejas, mientras se arregla un mechón del cabello por detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Qué estás…? – vuelve a elevar su tono, golpeando la mesa. Provocando que el otro salte de su silla. Siente la cólera inundarle. No sabe por qué, pero es corrosiva. Aquellas palabras que acaba de decir con esa expresión tan inocente. - ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¿yo? – nota como el otro se tensa un poco, pero se obliga a responder, tragando en seco.

- Así es. Siempre fuiste tú, Kise-kun.

- Mentira.

- No lo es.

- ¡Mentira! ¿Dices que yo he sido la persona de la que estabas enamorada y no Kagamicchi? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- ¿habría importado?

- Por supuesto. Yo… - se le entrecorta la voz, notando el par de ojos que le miran fijamente.

- ¿tú qué? Kise-kun.

- Desapareciste por 2 años. Sin decir nada a nadie, más que a Akashicchi. Todo esto es demasiado para mí. Yo… - se siente tan frustrado. Molesto con Akashi, con Kuroko, consigo mismo.

- Kise-kun… - Kuroko alarga su mano, preocupado, pero Kise reacciona mal. Empujándole la mano con un movimiento brusco.

- ¡No me toques! ¿Quién eres tú? No eres mi amigo, no al que yo conozco.

- Sigo siendo yo, solo que…

- ¿bailas a los hombres para vivir? ¿vendes tu cuerpo? Eso es tan… ¡asqueroso! – grita, tan fuerte que puede escuchar el eco de su voz resonando. Es cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho que levanta la mirada. Encontrándose con un Kuroko que estaba totalmente paralizado frente a él, sus manos sobre su pecho, como si se protegiera con ellas. Ve como sus grandes ojos azules se van tornando cristalinos, una tenue capa de humedad los cubre, y pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Él aprieta los ojos, tratando de ocultarlo, pero aun así es imposible no notarlo. La mirada pasmada, pero las lágrimas corriendo, mientras su boca lucha por formular palabra entre los suspiros.

- Y-Yo… no… solo… lo sabía, creí que estaba listo, pero… parece que no es verdad… lo siento. Será mejor que me vaya. – Kuroko se levanta de su silla, cubriéndose la boca con la palma, acallando su leve gimoteo, pero sus lágrimas quedan al descubierto para los demás, quienes le miran preocupados al verle pasar vuelto todo un mar de lágrimas. Kise tarda unos segundos en reaccionar. Es la misma mirada que había puesto después de enterarse el engaño de Kagami y Aomine, y la ha provocado él. Él es el culpable de hacer llorar a Kuroko, a quien dice amar.

Reacciona, finalmente, levantándose de la mesa. Hecho un torbellino, abre las puertas del establecimiento con dirección a la calle, pero el mar de gente le impide encontrar a su amigo.

- ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Kurokocchi! – comienza a gritar desesperado, buscándolo con la mirada, pero no lo encuentra. Hay demasiada gente. Su corazón se agita, sintiendo las punzadas de la culpa y la vergüenza.

[Akashi – Edificio del Grupo Akashi]

Acomodándose el saco. Abotonó el último botón y tomó su portafolio. Dirigiéndose a la puerta, su secretaria y él chocaron en la puerta. Ayudándole a la mujer a ponerse de pie. Esta vestía una falta entallada, su blusa abotonada hasta el último botón de su cuello y el pequeño saco abotonado hasta su busto, el cabello arreglado en una perfecta cebolla y unas gafas de montura negra con cristal de botella. Mikage Aoi era una de las secretarias con menor sentido de la moda y siempre parecía que iba vestida para misa, pero a Akashi eso no le importaba, mientras hiciera su trabajo bien, no tenía problema con que fuera vestida de esperpento.

Akashi se arregló las ropas, peinando sus cabellos con la mano, en un intento por aplacarlos. Cuando lo logró, se despidió de la mujer y volvió a emprender la marcha, pero la mujer le siguió, agitando una pequeña carpeta.

- ¿Akashi-san? ¿tiene un minuto?

- Umm, claro. ¿Qué sucede? – dijo sin dejar de caminar, la mujer igualándole el paso. Mientras más avanzaban, esta iba sacando papeles de la carpeta y los ordenaba. Sacando una en especial, se la entrego.

- Necesito su firma para estos documentos. – dándoles una revisión rápida. Era un reporte de trabajo por parte del Encargado Sasaki de la división de ventas. Lo reviso en un segundo, pero declaró que sería mejor revisarlo con tranquilidad y no ahora.

- Ok, lo revisare y después lo dejare sobre mi escritorio, ¿está bien? – ambos llegaron a estar frente al ascensor, Akashi presionó el botón, guardando la hoja dentro de su portafolio, la mujer asintió.

- Por supuesto. – las puertas del elevador se abrieron cuando este llego y rápidamente el pelirrojo ingreso en él.

- Bien. Nos vemos. – la mujer hizo una leve reverencia, mientras veía como su jefe le imitaba y se despedía, las puertas cerrándose.

- Nos vemos. Que tenga un lindo viaje.

- Gracias, Mikage-san. Nos vemos dentro de 3 semanas.

La mujer regresó por el largo pasillo hacia la oficina de Akashi, dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio. Soltó un suspiro, avergonzada. Se quitó las gafas, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Dispuesta a continuar con su labor de organizar la lista de clientes que su jefe le había pedido hacer antes de irse, para que se la mandara a su correo.

Cielos, ese hombre era una máquina de trabajo. Ni en su Luna de Miel podía simplemente olvidarse de las responsabilidades de la empresa y disfrutar junto su pareja. Decía pareja porque aún le resultaba un tanto extraño, por no decir incomodo, el decirle "su esposo".

Era un buen jefe, pero cuando pedía eficiencia, era un tirano. Más de 15 secretarias no habían podido seguirle el ritmo y habían renunciado. Mikage no podía darse ese lujo. Después de todo, era Akashi Seijurou. Si lograba un buen trabajo y se ganaba, aunque fuera un poco, al jefe, podría tener una buena recomendación. Lograría lo que las otras 15 perdedoras no. Y es que con esta economía, encontrar un trabajo que pague bien y te de tantas prestaciones, a pesar de tu edad, es muy difícil.

Sentándose, encendió la pantalla de su computador, pero un par de manos apareció frente a su escritorio. Todo el grupo de chicas del departamento de ventas, que son tres, estaban frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Es cierto que el jefe se va a una luna de miel? – dijo la pelirroja.

- Así parece. Ya pidió su permiso por 3 semanas y yo me encargue de comprar los boletos y hacer las reservaciones.

- ¿Por qué ahora? – esta vez fue Aki, la de cabello oscuro y flequillo por encima de las cejas.

- Bueno, supongo que es por su pareja. El jefe se la pasa todo el día en el trabajo, así que tomarse unas vacaciones debe ser lo más natural.

- ¿Cuándo se casarón? – pregunto Mimi, su cabello rubio cayendo por su espalda y parte de sus hombros, tan sedoso. Era la envidia y el objetivo de todos los demás empleados, varones, del departamento.

- Hace un año. Pero al parecer no pudieron celebrar su luna de miel.

- ¿Qué hay de la boda?

- Fue algo pequeña, solo amigos íntimos. Después de todo, un matrimonio en Estados Unidos entre personas del mismo sexo sigue siendo algo extraño.

- ¿Cómo lo tomaron sus padres?

- No lo sé.

- Tsk, el jefe es tan guapo. Qué envidia de su esposo.

- Lo sé. ¿Por qué todos los guapos tienen que ser gays? ¿Hay algún patrón gay que decide hacer intocables a los más guapos? Uhhh…

- Oigan, ¿creen que el jefe sea…? – torciendo la muñeca. Las otras tres mujeres miran a la pelirroja, sin entender.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ya sabes. ¿la mujer de la relación?

- No. No lo creo. ¿o sí?

- No sé. Es muy guapo, pero…

- Yo he visto a su esposo y… no creo que nuestro jefe sea el hombre.

- ¿Terminaron? - las tres mujeres se giran. Mikage se sobresalta ante el movimiento de su escritorio, sujetando sus lentes de caerse. Un alto hombre de cabellos negros peinados hacia atrás las observa con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la espalda.

- ¡Encargado Sasaki!

- Si vuelven al trabajo inmediatamente olvidare las tonterías que acaban de decir y no las reportare con el jefe.

- ¡Sí!

- Y dejen de decir esas cosas en la oficina. Somos profesionales.

- ¡Lo sentimos! – diciendo esto, las tres huyen del lugar, dejando a Mikage con Sasaki. Cuando este se gira a ella, siente el escalofrió ante su mirada tan penetrante. Estremeciéndose.

- Mikage-san, ¿le entregaste el reporte al jefe?

- Así es. Me dijo que lo revisaría.

- Ya veo. Bien. Gracias, continua con tu trabajo.

- Eso hare.

Tan pronto como escuchan el sonido de la puerta, padre e hija se giran para recibir al peli azul. Su hija se adelanta, y él, a pasos lentos, se va acercando.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunta animado, pero de repente su tono va perdiendo fuerza. Detiene sus pasos, su hija se recarga contra su pierna, aferrándose, ocultando su rostro. Levanta la mirada, encontrándose con un Kuroko agitado, con lágrimas en los ojos y que aprieta los labios, recargado contra la puerta. Como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

Himuro le indica a su hija que regrese a su habitación. Cuando intenta acercarse a Kuroko, este niega, apartándolo, con dirección a su habitación.

Hecho todo un rayo, atraviesa el espacio y cierra la puerta al ingresar. Produciendo un fuerte ruido. La puerta le retacha en el rostro.

- ¿Blue? Blue, abre la puerta. Por favor. ¿Qué paso? Blue, por favor. – golpea la puerta repetidas veces, tratando de hacer que la perilla gire, pero no. Está asegurada por dentro. Comienza a preocuparse. Jamás lo había visto así. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué regreso así? Tiene tantas preguntas, pero quiero asegurarse que Kuroko esté bien. sigue golpeando, en un intento por convencerle y hacerlo ceder para que abra la puerta. Pero nada.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - la voz resuena a través de la puerta. Himuro retrocede. No puede verlo, pero por su tono de voz sabe que está llorando. Quiere ayudarle, pero no puede hacer nada. Ahora no.

- Tranquilo, ¿sí? Solo quiero hablar. ¿Qué paso?

- Nada. Por favor, Himuro-kun, déjame solo.

- Blue…

Himuro se queda frente a la puerta, sintiéndose tan impotente y a la vez inútil. Quisiera derribar la puerta de un solo golpe, entrar y consolarle, pero no puede.

¿Qué rayos ha pasado en esa reunión con Kise?

No lo sabe, pero lo averiguara.

- Está bien. Estaré en la sala, cuando estés listo para hablar, ahí estaré. ¿sí?


End file.
